Nobody Said It Was Easy
by CinderellaxVan
Summary: (VH) A new breed of soldier is out, the Hybrids. But that's not the only thing troubling the seeress from the Mystic Moon, his heart is taken, unfortunately by someone worthy. Will fate begin to break down the walls of reality to bring back destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Back again! This time, this will be my first shot at angst, drama, action and adventure! Of course it will be with romance too ^_~ Please review! **

Hitomi Kanzaki sat on the worn plush chair, a limp corpse, as nurses, doctors, patients, friends and family seemed to whiz by in a blur of gray. There was a loud thrumming noise in her ears, and a single salty tear slid down her cheek. The doctor's sympathetic voice swarmed her head.

_'I'm sorry, Ms. Kanzaki....   
....All dead...  
....Blood loss...  
....Mamoru punctured lung...  
....Your parents...  
....They couldn't be saved.'_

Wrapping her beige corduroy jacket around her cold body, Hitomi exited the Kita Hospital, her lips pale, eyes dull. Though her wisdom surpassed a typical nineteen year old's by far, she would have never been prepared to live without her family so soon. 

Her sandy brown hair was now to the middle of her slender back, shining like the golden rays that caressed the city of Tokyo, and her frame was still as it was four years ago, only now with slight curves, and her physical and emotional strength was much more then she appeared to possess. 

But who wouldn't be shattered by the death of their family? Hitomi shut her green eyes fiercely as she waited for the bus to arrive. 

Her confidant and best friend, a high spirited girl by the name of Yukari Uchida, had left her alone when they had graduated to study abroad in England. Hitomi secretly knew that she planned to move in with Amano, although, Yukari being Yukari, she hadn't told her parents, only that she would be looking for a room mate and that she would be fine. Hitomi had friends, but friends that she socialized with, not friends that she could rely on. 

_Those kind of friends were in a world far away. _

As the steel bus pulled up with a slight screech, Hitomi paid her fare and sat down, her forehead leaning against the scratched window. She blinked back the tears from falling out of her emerald eyes, and did her best to keep her expression nonchalant. _I wish that this feeling would end. I feel so alone, scared, and cold. It's so cold. _

Once the bus reached her destination, she thanked the driver as she stepped off the bus, and she made her way across the dry park to her house. Turning the metal key in the slot and allowing the familiar scent of her residence to engulf her, Hitomi slammed the door shut and set down her bag. The house seemed so bare, quiet. It was only yesterday when her father was affectionately pecking her mother on the cheek, while Mamoru and herself were chatting away. Her little brother always brought a smile to her face, Hitomi recalled sadly. How she loved her family dearly. 

But alas, the once lively house hold was now dismal and gray in Hitomi's eyes, and she wished she could talk to someone. Someone who would understand. 

Bounding up the carpeted stairs, Hitomi dug through her closet till she found her old track jacket, t-shirt, and running shorts. She pulled off her suddenly uncomfortable outfit and slid on the soothing, smooth material, feeling the regular comfort embrace her. 

_Oh Van. I wish I were back on Gaea. _

Soon the dreaded fog of sleep swallowed Hitomi up, and she prayed as her last morsel of consciousness slipped away, that she wouldn't have nightmares. 

***

_The girl from the Mystic Moon waded through the gentle waves of the Asturian waters, care free as a man with reddish brown eyes stood protectively on the shore a few feet behind her. She noticed the man was holding a card._

_"The Lovers?" murmured Hitomi curiously. She walked towards the supposed stranger, and soon grains of sienna colored sand were sticking to her wet feet. About to ask the man a question, an opaque wall appeared in front of her, blocking her path. It wasn't solid, so she could still see the man, yet it was still visible enough to make out it was a massive tarot card._

_"...The Wheel of Fortune?"_

***

Waking up in a cold sweat, Hitomi realized she was still in her track clothes. She lay her head back on her fluffy pillow, a few wisps of her sandy colored hair sticking to her damp forehead. Throwing the crisp sheets off her body, Hitomi grabbed her track bag, slid on her running shoes and decided to go for a sprint at the public track near her house. 

***

Her legs were like a gazelle's, and Hitomi felt free, like she was running and leaving the tormenting pain behind her. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her, the passion running through her veins. The free feeling. The night air weaved through her long hair, when suddenly, for a moment she thought she saw a young boy, about 15, with reddish brown eyes holding up a sword stand in front of her. 

Skidding to a halt, Hitomi waited for the crash like last time. Nothing happened. Hitomi looked around, and the silence echoed eerily around her. _What's wrong with me?_ demanded Hitomi. _I'm hallucinating. _Combing her locks with her hand roughly, Hitomi looked up at the halogen lights that were shining down on the track, illuminating all the shadows. She began to make her way back to the track, the stars glimmering down at her from their blanket of infinite night. Sliding down against the trunk of a proud looking tree, Hitomi hugged her legs, and propped her cheek with her hands, the strap of her waterproof track bag slung on her lean shoulders. 

_I'm so alone... I miss everyone so much... It's been 4 years.... Do they miss me? _

Hitomi had only begun to start to think of the planet she yearned to be on when a pillar of blinding cobalt light engulfed her being and senses and shot her into the cool afternoon sky. 

***

Landing with a thud on a meadow full of tall, green grass, Hitomi didn't need the two moons hanging in the sky to know where she was. Laughing rather hysterically, Hitomi let the tears she had been holding back run down her face. 

She was back. And oh, how good it felt. A warm feeling whooshed through her, but there was still that void in her heart. Only one man could fill that abyss. 

"Miss, have you lost your way?" came a deep voice behind her. Hitomi whirled around, and was face to face with a horse. She then turned her green gaze up and noticed a guard looking at her oddly.

A _ Fanelian_ guard. 

"Well I wish to head to the capital, I have matters to discuss with King Van" she stated, brushing a few pieces of grass off her legs. 

"...What parts are you from, Miss?" the guard inquired curiously, eyeing Hitomi's clothes. She was wearing her blue and white track jacket, a white t-shirt underneath and black track shorts. Hitomi was hesitant to answer. 

"The Mystic Moon" she finally answered, nibbling on her lip slightly as she adjusted the strap of her track bag. The leather reins which the guard was holding so confidently holding before now lay limp.

"T-the Mystic Moon?" stuttered the guard, coughing. Shaking his head as if to clear his senses, the guard peered closer at Hitomi, his eyebrows knitting together. Her clear emerald eyes caught his russet brown ones, and the guard's eyes widened. 

"You're... Lady Hitomi? Y-you've returned?"

Hitomi nodded, and the guard immediately dismounted his horse. 

"I beg your forgiveness, I did not recognize you on sight, it has been quite some time, and you have grown much..." he rambled, bowing slightly. 

"It's alright" Hitomi interrupted, laughing, "But if you are not on too preoccupied, would it be possible to lead me to Van-- I mean King Van?" 

"Yes, yes of course" replied the guard, and after securing her behind him on his black horse, he flicked the reins and they began their small journey to the palace. 

***

"Darien! I though you'd never return!" came an excited voice, and Hitomi's escort was tackled down to the red carpet of the palace entrance hall. Hitomi had only stepped back just in time, or she would have been knocked down as well, most likely being the bottom person of the pile. 

"Sorry Merle, I was patrolling" the guard grinned, "We have a guest"

"Oh... Who?" responded Merle indifferently, snuggling her face into the crook of Darien's neck. "I missed you, and the ball's almost over" she murmured softly, and Darien stroked the crown of her head affectionately. 

"Lady Hitomi has returned from the Mystic Moon. You remember the girl that helped--"

"HITOMI?!" Merle shot up, leaving Darien on the ground, and came head on with Hitomi, who was grinning slyly at the two love birds. It was indeed Hitomi, only her hair was longer, her build more feminine, her height taller. Oddly, Merle didn't tackle Hitomi with a hug straight away. Rather, a look of disorientation flashed over her bright blue eyes. 

"Oh it's so good to have you back!" she cried after a silent heart beat, hugging Hitomi in a tight embrace. "How about we get you changed out of those clothes?" suggested Merle, her sapphire eyes flashing with amusement. "They are rather queer--"

"My clothes are not queer!" retorted Hitomi, a smile playing on her lips. 

"Oh, RATHER," Merle smirked, "in Gaea such revealing shorts would cause quite a bit of... Controversy. You are lucky Darien's such a gentlemen" Merle teased, raising her eyebrows at Darien, who was slowly getting up off the floor. "Besides, if we get you changed quickly enough you can catch the last hour of the ball" Merle added. Hitomi blushed slightly at her shorts, and after giving Merle a playful nudge and allowing the two love birds to kiss good bye, Merle lead Hitomi down a set of corridors. 

"I think this guest room is empty..." Merle thought aloud, and opening the heavily detailed door, Hitomi was met by a great sweep of luxury. 

"It's gorgeous" breathed Hitomi, and after appreciating her settings, she took a great gazelle leap and flopped onto the freshly made bed gracefully. "Mm... Comfy" she mused, smiling. 

"Let's choose a gown for you before we let Van know you're here" Merle said, as she attempted to grab Hitomi's track bag from her. 

"If you steal anything from my bag like last time, I'll turn you into a stuffed head that the palace can hang for decoration" Hitomi warned, laughter dancing in her eyes. Merle grinned back, and set the precious track bag on a gilded dresser set. Crossing the plush carpet, Merle flung open the closet, and rifled through all the various gowns and dresses. 

"We want to make you look better than..." Merle trailed off to herself, biting her lip. "No...That won't do.... Here we go!" Merle yanked out a gown from the posh wardrobe, and after allowing herself to take in it's detail, Hitomi gasped.

"I can't wear that!" 

"Why not?" demanded Merle, looking at the gown herself for anything wrong she hadn't noticed, then back at Hitomi. 

"It's too beautiful" the heroine replied, her eyes softening at the folds and details of the ball gown. 

"Oh please" laughed Merle, dramatically rolling her eyes. "Just wear it" With that, the cat girl thrust the dress into Hitomi's hands, and as she left the room she called over her shoulder "I'll be back in ten minutes". 

After Merle shut the door behind her, Hitomi ran her hands over the soft silk of the jade green gown. The sleeves were small and delicate, and the neckline exposed much of her creamy throat, the exotic skirt parting into layers of light peridot chiffon. 

_This is where I belong_ Hitomi smiled, the sadness of her family's death leaving her. 

For now. 

***

The gown was practically made for Hitomi, and after scooping Hitomi's hair back with a set of jade combs, Merle and the girl from the Mystic Moon made their way to the ball room. 

Tall, shining, white marble pillars supported the walls of the room, and crystal chandeliers twinkled onto the floor. Monarchs and royalties were dancing on the polished floor, some standing near the edges of the room, chatting and laughing. Merle and Hitomi entered the ball unnoticed, only by one guard who gave the ladies a curt nod. 

While Hitomi was too busy taking in the quixotic atmosphere, Merle's blue gaze immediately landed on Van's back. Growling and cursing slightly under her breath, Merle dragged Hitomi to the front of the room to the head table.

"Let's make your arrival a smash" Merle smiled innocently. Raising her hand slightly at the conductor of the orchestra, telling him to stop, all eyes landed on Merle, Hitomi partially hidden by a rather pompous and obese noble in bright magenta tulle. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the final hour of the ball dawns on us, and may we bask in this lovely atmosphere, savoring the peace that we have on Gaea" Merle spoke loudly. Hitomi was stunned. She had no idea that Merle could speak so eloquently. "However, tonight, here is another thing to rejoice in." Merle paused dramatically. Van looked up at his child hood friend, wondering what on Gaea was she doing. 

"The girl from the Mystic Moon, the heroine of the Great War, the extraordinary and lovely, Lady Hitomi, has returned!" The crowd was silent for only half a second before erupting in wild applause. 

Van's jaw hung, and he felt slightly ill as a beauty stood beside Merle. She was much more feminine now, the neckline of her gown devastatingly low, yet her eyes held so much knowledge, delight, and confidence. She had changed so much... Yet so little at the same time. Van left the person he was talking to immediately and crossed the floor to meet her.

Suddenly he was standing in front of her, and Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. Emotions flooded her, and it took every single ounce of inner strength not to collapse onto the ground. 

"Van..." was all she could say. Standing before her, was the King of Fanelia, his shoulders broader, his face matured, his whole aura prouder and stronger. His auburn brown eyes were alight with an exotic flame, and for a moment they just stared at each other, taking in the changes. 

Suddenly, Van wrapped her up in his strong arms, and she buried her face in the nook of his neck. It all seemed so right. A blissful smile spread on Hitomi's face, and she lifted her head to meet his reddish brown gaze. 

"Hitomi" he said softly, his voice catching slight on the last syllable of her name. 

"Van..." she whispered, loving the feeling of happiness, love, and warmth that was washing through her like healing waters. Stepping away from the embrace, Van bowed his head slightly, and extended his gloved hand.

"May I have this dance?" 

"Yes, it would be an honor" Hitomi curtseyed dazzlingly, laughing lightly. Van snorted slightly at her formal gesture to him, and jokingly prodded her in the ribs with his index finger. 

"It's bad enough everyone else does it" he chided, sneaking her a devilish grin. Wrapping one arm securely around Hitomi's waist, and clasping her right hand with his left, Van lead Hitomi across the dance floor, her skirt sweeping and swishing around her. Hitomi felt a euphoric feeling envelop her, and Van's thumb was gently stroking the small of her back. 

***

"Darien, I think he still loves her" Merle observed sadly, holding the gloved hand of her lover more tightly. 

"I think it's rather obvious" confirmed Darien, squeezing her delicate hand back, now in a more dressy uniform, standing near the other guards. It was hard for Merle not to be able to dance with him, but according to Van, it was already quite difficult for his council to allow "one of the most respected figures on Gaea to be with a mere guard". Merle had thus tackled Van onto the ground, ready to scratch his throat off. 

_'It's not me, Merle! It's my council that doesn't agree! I think Darien's a perfect match for you!'  
'Oh so now a "mere guard" is my perfect match, huh?'  
'That's not what I meant! I meant that you two are in love!'_

Merle had then dangled her nails in front of his face, stifling down an amused smile as her child hood play mate was pinned under her. 

_'I suppose I'll deal with this for now. But sooner or later I demand to be allowed to dance with him at the balls!'  
'One thing at a time Merle, one thing at a time' _he had grinned. 

***

"It's an honor to finally meet the heroine of Gaea!" a female voice cried. The song had just ended, and Hitomi turned to see a woman, about her age, with ginger silk hair, petite blue eyes, and alabaster skin embrace her. 

"T-thank you" Hitomi blushed, "Who are you?" she asked, admiring the light pink gown the woman was donning. If the woman turned a certain way the pink organza would turn a slight peach hue, and tiny, shining blossoms crept up her bodice. 

"I'm Princess Aurelia of Porsetio" she replied, curtseying elegantly. "I've always been thankful for you, you did save Gaea after all" the woman added pleasantly, brushing away a wisp of hair that had fallen from her chignon with her gloved hand. 

"Oh, how could I not help save such a lovely place?" Hitomi smiled. 

"Of course King Van received the honor of dancing with the heroine first" Aurelia beamed up at Van, who was looking like he was going to vomit. Hitomi was about to ask him what was wrong, when Aurelia interrupted her. 

"I've always been longing to meet you, but Zaibach had demolished Porsetio, and we too had to rebuild. But I'll be staying here quite some time" Aurelia laughed, throwing Van a knowing look that he did not return. Instead he looked down at his hands, ice beginning to fill up his lungs. 

_Please stop, Aurelia... Now is not the time_ he prayed. 

"I'd really like to get to know you" she added earnestly, hope shining in her eyes. "As an honor to us both, would you, the heroine of the Great War, attend our wedding?" she asked brightly, linking her arm through Van's affectionately. 

Hitomi's mouth opened slightly, and she blinked. 

Then again. 

And again.

And again. Anything to stop the hurt tears from rushing down her oval face. Several scenarios played through her mind, like trailers for different movies. She could slap Van on the face and run away, she could cry in front of Aurelia, she could demand Van explain himself, she could ask for clarification, she could.... But only one thing seemed right for Hitomi, only one thing that she wouldn't regret. 

Or so she thought. 

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed gaily, willing a sparkle to appear in her emerald green eyes. An artificial sparkle, yes, but realistic enough for everyone to believe. 

"You can help me pick a dress!" Aurelia exclaimed, stealing a kiss from Van's mouth. 

Van was confused. Hitomi showed no hurt, no anger, nothing. He studied her green eyes, and for a moment he saw something flash in her eyes. But that was all. He decided to ignore that. 

All except for a tiny part deep within him, Van was happy that Hitomi was happy for him. _She's probably got a boyfriend or a husband as well... It has been 4 years after all. _Van gently kissed Aurelia back on her soft lips, and Aurelia sighed. 

"When you find love, Lady Hitomi, it truly is bliss" she smiled, "Would you mind if I stole a dance from my fiancé?" she added with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

"No, of course not" Hitomi replied good naturedly. "And please, it's Hitomi" 

Van guided Aurelia to a slow dance, and a million shards of ice shot through Hitomi's heart as she watched with a sad smile from the shadow of a pillar. He looked at Aurelia with such tender care, and Aurelia looked at him with such a look of adoration, that love couldn't help but radiate from them. 

There had been a time when Van was a cold, isolated boy, only opening up to her, only showing her warm smiles, only looking at her the way he was looking at Aurelia now. A time when he was the lone king, a time when Fanelia and Gaea was shambles, a time when she and Van shared something. _But that's all over now, now is the real world_ Hitomi thought morosely, and with one steady breath, she smiled at all her surroundings. 

_'Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start.'_  


**AN: Haha, the sad thing is Aurelia's intentions are good, she's not really aware of the history of Van and Hitomi. Well, this is going to have a few twists, and romance isn't the focus! *gasp* Well, it IS in a way... Oh shut up you know what I mean XD This chapter's a tad short, but I wanted to leave it there XD The song is "The Scientist" by Coldplay, it's such a sad song ;_; Anywho, review! This will be a saga! XD LOOOONG story ^_^ I swear! Well I hope XD**

  


  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, I don't think I'm going to have review replies for this fic since I plan to make it so long @.@ *sniffs* But don't worry, any other fics I do will have review replies! It's just that since this is going to be a "project" of mine I need time to think about the plot XD Yes, I'm winging this all ^^;; Also, don't worry you "For Love" fans, I'm still writing that too! I need those fluff fics to keep me from dying from depression! Well, admit it! This fic isn't exactly chock full of fluff and unicorns @_@ **

Hitomi bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she watched the couple dance. Van was gazing at Aurelia and no one else, his eyes so much kinder, softer then Hitomi had ever remembered. She had remembered it took Van so long to look her straight in the eye, he had always looked at her forehead, her nose, behind her, anywhere but her. He could only hold her gaze for about two seconds at most. Now his gaze never parted Aurelia's sapphire one, and Hitomi nearly cracked. 

_'It's okay sis, Touji wasn't great anyways' Mamoru Kanzaki comforted his older sister who had arrived home from her date.  
'Thanks, Mamoru' she sniffed.  
'You're only 14, there's so much time in your life, enjoy everyday things for now' he had advised, smiling his innocent little grin, dimples showing. 'Plus his nose hair was too long' he added with a devilish smirk.  
'Mamoru!' Hitomi laughed, playfully hitting Mamoru on the head.   
'Well it's true' he replied indignantly. 'There will be love in store for you later, sis. You'll know it's there when your heart tells you.'   
'Thanks, Mamoru.'_

Hitomi looked up at the crystal chandeliers on the ceiling, blinking back tears. _Just breathe in... And out.... In... And out.... _What she would give for her little brother's surprisingly soothing words. What she would give for her family back. 

"A pretty woman like you shouldn't be all alone" a warm voice came from beside her. Hitomi turned her head slightly to meet a pair of bright, cerulean eyes. 

"Allen" Hitomi smiled, giving her friend a hug. "It's so good to see you again" she added, trying her best to remain cheerful. 

"And it's wonderful to have you back on Gaea as well" he replied, extending his hand. "Would you grant me a dance?"

"Of course" she answered, and the Knight Caeli led her to the dance floor. A waltz struck up, and at first they danced in silence, Hitomi concentrating on getting the hang of the steps. Finally, Allen broke the silence with what he thought was small talk.

"So Van is engaged". 

Hitomi kept her gaze on her feet, and felt a sort of prickly feeling arise on her neck. 

"Yes, he is" she replied softly, then turning her green gaze to meet his blue one, she tried her best to smile. "I'm happy for him, Aurelia seems like a wonderful person." 

"Yes, she is" confirmed Allen, not noticing Hitomi's tensed features. "Van's council wanted him to marry the princess of Shiveleria, but he claimed he didn't care that Porsetio was a small country and that he would marry for love, and love only. Thus, the engagement between he and Princess Aurelia was announced." 

If Hitomi had trouble keeping her facade up before, it took all she had learned from her drama class not to show any distressing emotion. 

"It's... It's like a fairy tale, I'm sure they'll be happy" she choked out, her cheeks hurting from the strain. However, a single tear trailed down the girl's face, and even Allen, flippant as he was, couldn't help but notice.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" he asked, his smooth forehead creasing slightly in concern. 

"Yes, I'm fine... I just think I have something in my eye, that's all" she lied, breaking from Allen's hold, and doing her best to rub her eye convincingly. 

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Yes, of course, now why don't you go dance with some other woman, they're all glaring daggers at me for holding you up" she teased, and Allen smiled. 

"It really is wonderful to have you back" he told her, and Hitomi gave him a pat on the arm. 

"It's wonderful to be back" she replied, not sure if she was lying or not. 

"Hopefully I'll see you again tonight, but if not, good night Hitomi" he called as she was walking away. 

"Good night, Allen"

***

"Van, I'm so happy" Aurelia sighed, leaning against the stone rail. Wrapping his strong arms from behind her, Van rested his chin on her bare shoulder. 

"I'm happy as well" he replied, "I'm happy that you're here with me after all those endless verbal battles with my council"

"I've always wanted a man to fight for me" Aurelia giggled, and Van kissed her softly on her ear. 

"I've always wanted a woman to fight for" he murmured, and Aurelia turned around, and ran a slender hand through his unruly raven locks. 

"You really are my knight in shining armor" she smiled wistfully. 

"When I first laid eyes on you, I fell in love." Van replied, caressing her cheek with his hand, calloused slightly from the Great War. 

"I love you" she whispered, before tilting her head up. Van shut his auburn eyes, and caught her lips with his own. 

"I love you too"

***

Hitomi felt lightheaded and shaky when she heard the scene out on the balcony, the one over viewing the palace entrance. She had wanted to go for a walk to calm her senses, but that was an easy mistake. Every word uttered broke her heart further and further, and all she wanted to do was go to room and sob her anguish and grief away. 

But she didn't. Instead she went into what looked like a very lush sitting room, and after asking one of the servants for a bottle of bourbon, Hitomi sat down in a deep red velvet arm chair and curled up, taking haggard sips of the golden liquid. 

"It's not fair, it's not fair" she chorused softly, as bitter tears coursed down her face. "I never forgot. Did you?" she asked the silence, her emerald eyes puffing up and turning red on the edges. "We promised each other... We'd never forget.... Is that what my dream meant? The Wheel of Fortune... Means.... Means change.... The Lovers.... Is this destiny?" she hiccupped softly, wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

"Is what destiny, Lady Hitomi?" came a masculine voice. Hitomi jerked slightly in her chair, and looked up to meet a set of familiar russet brown eyes. 

"Darien", replied Hitomi, "Don't call me Lady Hitomi, it makes me feel sick" she coughed slightly. 

"Alright" he nodded, noticing there was no playful twinkle in her eyes. 

"Drink?" she asked, offering him the bottle rather unabashedly. Darien shook his head politely, and sat down in a chair across Hitomi.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course, why?" Hitomi asked, her words slightly slurred. 

"Merle told me about your history with King Van."

"History is in the past, Darien" Hitomi spoke, trying hard to keep her composure, the alcohol not helping. If anything, it only distorted her vision and made things more painful, more confusing. "Now is now" 

"Do you still love him?" he asked. Hitomi only took another sip of bourbon, fearing if she spoke she'd start to cry in front of him. 

"I don't know anymore" she sighed, "Love... I thought love was destined. If I truly loved Van.... Wouldn't he love me back? If it was meant to be?"

"Love is complicated, Hitomi. Only a love that you must fight for is worth experiencing. If just receive a loaf of bread, you are happy, yes. But having to make the bread yourself, to work for it, the feeling of satisfaction that overcomes you is much more rewarding." Darien replied wisely. 

"But Van had to fight for Aurelia. Allen told me" Hitomi commented sadly. 

"Hitomi, do you believe what he did was a real fight?" Darien inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the heroine in front of him. 

True, she was slightly tipsy and her face and eyes were puffy from crying, but she still looked beautiful, holding a dignified grace about her. _If only Van could see,_ Darien shook his head mentally, wondering if anyone ever understood love. Such a convoluted thing. "Look, Hitomi. If you need further proof, look upon the Great War. It was the love between you and Van that saved Gaea. If that doesn't show you something, then I don't know what will."

"Oh but Darien" Hitomi replied bitterly, "I never said I didn't love him. He doesn't love me" Choked sobs suddenly escaped from Hitomi's mouth, and before she knew it she was crying. Large, fat tears trickled down her face, and soon the bottle fell from Hitomi's hand onto the thick carpet. 

"Hitomi, if you believe then eventually love will find a way" Darien comforted, cradling Hitomi in a brotherly fashion. 

"That sounds so cliché" Hitomi sniffed, a small, suffocated laugh escaping her throat. 

"Try to lighten you spirits, Hitomi" Darien advised, "It's takes strength for someone to handle their sadness, however it takes an even stronger person to try to get rid of it."

"But it's not just that" Hitomi replied, her voice slightly gravelly. "There's so much more." she added, shaking her head. 

"If you want, you can tell me" Darien offered kindly. 

"Are you sure you won't think me in need of mental help?" Hitomi sniffed, and Darien shook his head, allowing her to continue. "It was only today... Actually. On the Mystic Moon. My entire family died in a car crash. They were going out to the super market, then to the toy store to let my little brother Mamoru choose one for his birthday. I didn't come because..." Hitomi took a deep breath. "I was getting Mamoru's surprise cake ready and... And oh god, I should have gone. I should have died with them" Hitomi bawled, "I... I should have been there... Maybe I could have prevented.... Oh god, Darien, my little brother had a punctured lung... My parents... They lost all this blood.... Skulls c-cracked.... " Hitomi couldn't continue, couldn't speak. 

"I'm so sorry" Darien murmured, patting her back lightly. He had no idea what a car was, but he felt he could understand what Hitomi was going through. His father had died in a local tavern fight, and his mother had died of illness when he had just begun his job at the palace. 

"I have no where else to go" sniffed Hitomi, "Gaea is my home, I guess. But I can't take seeing _ them_ so in love" Hitomi croaked, her tears drying up slowly. "Maybe I'll move to the countryside and become a milk maid" she added sullenly. 

"That's the coward's way out" chided Darien kindly, "The heroine of Gaea wouldn't take that route, she'd tell herself to have faith that everything will be all right." Hitomi only wiped a lingering tear away from her emerald green eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, if nothing will cheer you up tonight" Darien spoke sensitively to the girl in his arms, "Then here is one last thing. I have never seen someone drink a whole bottle of bourbon in one sitting and not pass out" he grinned, pointing at the empty bottle lying by their feet. 

"Thanks Darien" Hitomi smiled weakly. 

"It's a pleasure. Now I think we both dearly need sleep" Nodding in consent, Darien helped Hitomi up and after nodding a friendly good bye, Darien made his way to his dormitory. 

***

"Emperor Garnaut, the Hybrids are ready. Shall we release them?" a young man asked curtly. 

"What's their status?" the emperor replied lazily. 

"Dexterity to match the legendary leopard twins, strength and skill almost enough to match the Knight Caeli and the King of Fanelia." 

"Excellent," the emperor replied, a small smile creasing his features, "But we'll wait before releasing them. Carelessness will not be tolerated." 

The throne room in which the two men were conversing in was furnished with deep, rich velvets, colors of dark purple, wine, and forever black. Beryl and ruby rings encircled the emperor's fingers, and a black crystal necklace hung from his proud neck, in the shape of Fenris, the wolf that supposedly swallowed the sun in myth. 

"Yes, of course" the stocky General replied, bowing respectfully to a man with dark onyx colored hair, amethyst colored eyes, and a black design on the left side of his face. 

"Now leave my sight" Garnaut ordered, his voice suddenly sharp. "I have thinking to do." 

"At once," the General replied, striding out of the throne room as quickly as he could. Emperor Garnaut stroked his tattoo, deep in thought. _Soon, Gaea will be mine... Years and years of work have finally begun to pay off. It's all falling in to place--_

"Garnaut...." interrupted a whimsical voice, piercing through his thoughts. A woman with two fine circles on her forehead, pale lips, and long wispy hair seemed to float towards the Emperor of the Dantele Empire, an impish twinkle about her. 

"What now, Sora" he replied indifferently, not moving from his chair. 

"I have found something out..." she sang, her hair wafting about her as if there was a slight wind. Sora irritated Garnaut a great deal, it being impossible to get a straight and simple answer from her. However she was vital to him, so he did his best to keep his temper at bay. 

"Well, care to tell me?" the Emperor asked, forcing a smile onto his face. 

"Double you can make your Hybrids..." she trailed off, her voice possessing an almost echo quality. "Without the work of a sorcerer... " 

This caught Garnaut's attention immediately. 

"What do you mean?" he demanded, his purple eyes seeming to ignite with a black fire. 

"Visions have told that blood from the mystic, drunken from the master will allow you to double your Hybrids... When fancy should strike you." she informed him, her voice magically reflecting off the smooth velvets in the room. 

"What do you mean?" Garnaut asked, her words processing through his mind. 

"The master shall drink the precious blood of a mystic. A drop only is needed... Then, with your necklace, you shall be granted... The curse of being able to duplicate your Hybrids..." 

"...At will" Garnaut finished, rubbing his clammy hands together. "How do I find a mystic?" 

"Not just any mystic..." Sora warned, "Or you shall be bound together in mind, not granted this power. You must drink the blood of a Mystic heroine..." 

"The girl from the Great War" Garnaut confirmed, rubbing his chin. "How will we bring her on Gaea?" he inquired, his hand toying with the pendant on his necklace. He could feel the sharp teeth of Fenris without looking down at the exquisite detail of the wolf. 

"Oh, but Lord Garnaut, fate is with you now... She is already on Gaea" the woman told him, her lips only moving slightly as she spoke. 

"Then I'll order my guards to--" he started, a malicious smirk appearing on his features. 

"Be warned. The heroine must not die until after you have drunk her blood." she interrupted. 

Cursing for all the restrictions and things to remember, Garnaut nodded impatiently. 

"Anything else?" he added sarcastically, drumming his scarred fingers on the arm of his throne. 

"Yes" nodded Sora, "This can go wrong. Should the master of the Escaflowne share love's true kiss as the blood is being drawn, your Hybrids will not double, and your element of surprise will vanish." Garnaut was debating with himself whether all this trouble was worth it or not. But the ability to duplicate his Hybrids.... He'd be unstoppable. Throngs and hordes of Hybrids would be created at his mere will... 

"I'll begin the hunt in a week." 

**AN: Aiee! I'm sorry! No fluff, romance, or happiness in this chapter ;_; But the good thing is, once I get those Hybrids out, (most likely next chapter) 1) I GET TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF AURELIA!!! WOOHOO!!!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH! Sorry, I just hate her ^^;; 2) FLUFF! V/H FLUFF! FLUFF! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs and gains composure* Um, I'll just post my chapter now ^^;; And Darien is just a brotherly figure to Hitomi! So don't get any ideas! XD Please review! Or else chapters will stop coming *devilish smirk* ^_^**

  



	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! *sniffs* Here is some more sadness... More Hitomi longing *wails* I'm sorry! And I get to make a fool or Aurelia NEXT chapter *cowers* Can't rush things, ya know??? Aiee! Don't hurt me! Well here ya go! **

"What do you think Hitomi?" Aurelia chirped cheerfully, turning around gracefully in front of the full length mirror. The gown she was trying on was stunning, simple yet elegant. It clung in all the right places, satin sheets of ivory and pearl tumbling down to form a ravishing skirt. 

The two women sat in a room with tall, bay windows allowing the fresh Fanelian sun to pour through the clean glass. Several orchid arrangements were scattered around them, and a single chandelier, from Porsetio, hung from the ceiling. 

"It's beautiful," Hitomi remarked sadly, however Aurelia didn't catch on the girl's tone. 

"It is, isn't it?" she smiled, "I think this is the one," she added with a clap, stepping off the small platform. "Just imagine, with my hair up, white gloves, and flowers... It's going to be a dream, isn't it?" Aurelia mused, clasping her hands together wistfully. "Van will be so happy...". 

Aurelia turned around to look at Hitomi expectantly. 

"Mmhmm," Hitomi agreed, uncrossing her legs and getting up from the overly stuffed chair. She was wearing her black track pants, which had been conveniently in her track bag, with a blue shirt which tied up at the front, typically for a man. However, the shirt seemed to grace Hitomi with a sort of different allure, natural, a bit roguish. She sure attracted the attention of many pages in the main hall, much to Aurelia's dismay, although the princess hid it cleverly. 

"We're going to have to choose you a dress," Aurelia trailed off, biting her lip, "I know you're a tomboy, but I suppose we could find you a simple dress?" Aurelia suggested. 

A flash of irritation crossed Hitomi's eyes. True, she used to be a _bit_ of a tomboy, but she had changed over the past four years, and just because she didn't want to go through the hassle of wearing a dress everyday did not mean she was a tomboy. She was a woman and proud of it.

"Actually, I--" Hitomi began, when the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them. 

"Aurelia, it's time for our walk," came Van's familiar voice, the door knob turning. A pang of pain struck Hitomi. 

_He's here for her._

"AIEEE!!!" shrieked Aurelia, slamming herself against the door. 

"Aurelia? What's going on?" came Van's bewildered voice. "Open up". 

"You can't see me in my dress!" she screeched, "I'll send Hitomi to keep you company until I finish changing," she added, motioning with her hand for Hitomi to go. 

Hitomi sighed, not loud enough for the princess to hear. Not that she minded at all, spending time with Van, but being ordered to just took away it's appeal. Opening the door a crack and slipping out, Hitomi shut the door and looked up. 

For a moment, a flash of the Van she once knew appeared before her eyes. Eyes slightly troubled, chin proud, hair unruly, and the look. The look he used to give her oh so long ago. The look that caused shivers to run up her spine, the look that caused a warm feeling to creep from the pit of her stomach, traveling through her igniting every single nerve in her body.

Making the unfortunate mistake of blinking, the current Van reappeared, eyes clear, face a bit more humble, hair still unruly, and heart not hers. 

"How is she?" he asked, turning to Hitomi like a comrade, throwing her an easy smile. 

"Her dress is nice," she murmured, toying with the edge of her shirt. "And she's fine," she added. 

"That's good," he smiled, and Hitomi willed her lips to curl slightly. She met his gaze for a brief moment, then looked back down, and Van cleared his throat slightly.

"I'm really happy that you're coming," he added, "There's nothing better then having one of my best friends there to see me on the happiest day of my life." 

"Sure," she agreed quietly. A heavy weight rested on Hitomi's heart, and her eyes saddened slightly. Van nibbled on his lip nervously, slightly wary from Hitomi's silent behavior. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, touching her arm slightly, her romantic side willing to believe it was tenderly. His reddish brown eyes poured into hers, searching, questioning. 

"Nothing," she mumbled, her emerald green eyes misting over slightly. Van took a step forward, as if to give her an assuring hug, but thought better of it. 

"I'm sorry we haven't had time to catch up," he commented quietly, "How about after your session with Darien we talk?". 

Hitomi had requested to be trained as a soldier earlier; to sword fight, learn hand to hand combat, archery, and other basic skills. 

_'Hitomi, are you sure about this?' Van asked, not sure if it was wise to allow her to do this.  
'I don't want to frolic about the palace all day like a useless twit!' she replied, throwing her hands up to emphasize her point.   
'It's what Aurelia does,' Merle smirked, only loud enough for the girl from the Mystic Moon to hear. _

"Van, I..." Hitomi began, her voice cracking slightly, when the sound of the door knob alerted them. Stepping away from Hitomi, as if he were doing something wrong, Van averted Hitomi's intense gaze as he greeted his fiancée. 

"Hello," he whispered, stealing a kiss from her pink coated mouth, not noticing the crest fallen look on Hitomi's features. The vice gripped on her heart tightened, and she desperately took another quiet gasp of oxygen, trying to look nonchalant. 

"Hello," she giggled back, clasping his hand with her own, "Ready for our walk?".

"Mmhmm," he replied, and Hitomi coughed nervously, feeling awkward around the public displays of affection. 

"Oh, Hitomi, do you want us to escort you to the fighting arena?" asked Aurelia, looking up from Van's reddish brown eyes, having the grace to allow a faint embarrassed flush to appear on her face. 

"No, it's alright," she assured him, "I'll just be going now--".

"Okay," Aurelia cut her off, squeezing Van slightly with her hand. "Well, maybe we'll choose your gown tomorrow!" she cheerfully added, sweeping Van away. Van gave her a curt nod, and whispered something into Aurelia's ear that made her giggle. Hitomi blinked her green eyes carefully and took a deep breath, feeling slightly jealous. 

Back then, the only person Van wanted to make happy was Hitomi, with the exception of Merle, of course. 

"I'm a bit tired," Van whispered to his fiancée, and to his dismay Aurelia began to laugh. 

"Sorry, Van," she giggled, "Just I didn't think you ever slept," she smiled playfully. Van threw her a smile, but inside he was thinking something else. 

_She kept everything so cool, collected.  
But her emerald eyes, they were so intense. It's her eyes that get me.   
I wonder what's wrong._

Hitomi was now alone, standing rather awkwardly in the middle of a grand hallway, a few servants sneaking glances at her. 

_He didn't even look back._

Holding her head up resolutely, Hitomi strode with a false confidence across the red carpet towards the direction of the arena. 

*** 

"Hitomi?" came a voice from behind her. Hitomi's heart sank as she realized it wasn't Van's voice.

"Hey Merle," replied Hitomi, brushing a few strands of brown hair away from her face. 

"Van wanted me to tell you that he had prior commitments to attend to and couldn't make seeing you," informed Merle, looking rather mad, "And _ Aurelia_ has requested to push the wedding to be held in two days as her brother will be going to sea, and she wishes for him to be at the wedding," Merle took a second to scowl. "Thus _ she_ would like _me_, as her _ lap dog_, to help pick you a dress," Merle exhaled sharply, and managed to crack her knuckles while still looking like a lady. 

"She called you a lap dog?" Hitomi asked, a wry smile on her face, hiding the cold feeling she was experiencing. A kind of cold so intense it was indistinguishable from fire. _The wedding is in two days?_ "Shouldn't she have called you a lap cat?"

"Okay, so she didn't call me her lap dog, or even a servant. But the way she gives me that phony smile, all I'm-so-cute drives me insane," growled Merle, toying with the pendant on her neck, it being in danger of breaking from the violent jerk in her hands. 

"Well where should we head then?" asked Hitomi, slapping on the smile she had grown accustomed to over the past few days. That was the process that Hitomi followed. 

Slap a smile and bottle up your feelings to cry out at night. 

"You're taking this awfully well," grumbled Merle, her tail flicking behind her as she led Hitomi through the palace to the royal tailor. _If only you knew. _They passed by many beautiful white marble statues, and Merle occasionally offered a bit of information on them. Hitomi remained silent, as her eyes began to shine with threatening tears, her lips parting, chapped, 

_They couldn't be saved...  
Skulls cracked....  
Hitomi, Touji wasn't that great anyways...  
Good luck on your exam, honey....  
Do you want to come with us to the toy store or stay home and prepare the cake?  
I'm moving to London...  
Your little brother had a punctured lung...  
I'm sorry...  
Will you attend our wedding?  
...one of my best friends...  
Don't tell my parents but I'm moving with Amano...  
It's my birthday, Hitomi!  
Ms. Kanzaki, your parents and brother were just in a car crash...  
Van will be so happy...  
Marry for love and love only......  
Blood loss....  
They couldn't be saved...  
Skulls cracked....  
Hitomi, Touji wasn't that great anyways...  
Good luck on your exam, honey....  
Do you want to come with us to the toy store or stay home and prepare the cake?  
I'm moving to London...  
Your little brother had a punctured lung...  
I'm sorry...  
Willyouattendourwed--_

The world turned black as darkness crumpled Hitomi to the carpeted floor. 

***

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" 

Hitomi only faintly heard Merle's cries through her state of half consciousness, her voice reverberating off the walls of her head. A damp cloth was pressed to her forehead, and Hitomi felt something small and wet trickle down her cheek. 

Merle thought it was a droplet of water from the cloth. 

It was a tear. 

***

"Hitomi," came a deep male voice. So whole, so comforting, so warm and familiar. Just the sound of his voice made her feel safe and snug. A hand with lightly calloused fingers brushed her forehead, moving strands of golden brown hair away from her gracefully shut eyes. Hitomi savored the moment carefully, and felt a sort of comfort spread through out her being. 

"Van," murmured Hitomi involuntarily from under a mountain of silk sheets. She fluttered her eyes open, and found Van looking down at her, his brown knit in concern. How she longed to be cradled in his strong arms and just cry her sorrows out, to finally kiss his sweet lips for the first time. But she would not be his first kiss, Aurelia had taken that prize.

_But he would not be yours,_ an evil voice rang out in her head. Hitomi felt a sick fire play in her gut. 

_Is this how Van felt when he saw us on the bridge?_

"I shouldn't have let you train, Darien must have over worked you, I shouldn't let you..." Van mumbled guiltily, and Hitomi jerked up. 

"No, he didn't over work me," assured Hitomi quickly, her green eyes wide, "I... I... I just lacked water," she finished lamely, as she gently rested her head back against the headboard. Van studied Hitomi, and took the moment to fully notice the changes in her. Her lips were plumper, her eye lashes fanning out to reveal devastating emeralds. Her skin was still creamy and silky, the curves at her chest much more prominent and the gentle line of her slender hips were evident under the sheets. 

"You sure?" Van inquired, his question hanging in the air. Both of them knew it was a rhetorical question, and that he was saying it was a mere courtesy. 

"Van, why didn't you tell me the wedding was being moved to be held in two days?" Hitomi asked, her voice holding an accusing tone that she wished she could hide. She saw an emotion flash across Van's eyes, as she took as pity. 

"I--" began Van. But no, Hitomi didn't want him to know she still cared for him. She couldn't stand if everyone looked at her. 

_Look at the girl who couldn't move on with her life. She loves him but he does not love her._

"Because, you know," continued Hitomi, interrupting him, "I think it's great because that way you won't have all that annoying anticipation and you'll get to be... Be...." Hitomi stopped for a moment, blinking back tears. Her mind was screaming at her, and a drumming was playing in her ears. She dragged her teeth slightly on her bottom lip, and started again. "Be happy, and start your life with Aurelia sooner. I just wondered why you didn't share the.... The wonderful news," Hitomi forced out, stumbling over the last syllable of "wonderful". 

Looking at her, Van lowered his gaze slightly. He looked up again, and flashed her a smile. 

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I was just happy to see Aurelia, bride groom pre-marriage symptoms," he grinned. Hitomi pretended to nod knowingly, however under the blanket she was clutching the bed sheets tightly, her knuckles white. 

"So," she said, "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Gods, yes," Van admitted, his eyes dancing with a happy flame. "I wish it were right now, oh gods Hitomi, she's just wonderful, she's so selfless, kind, and I just..." he trailed off, his face alight. "Well," he added bashfully, "I'm sure when you get married you'll feel the same. Then I can make fun of your giddiness. Perhaps I can set you up with Allen?" he grinned. 

"Allen's not really my type," Hitomi stated, really wishing she could leave and escape these emotions. Hurt and indescribable pain rang through her. 

"Oh, what is your type?" Van questioned, his reddish brown eyes mischievous. 

"Well, I do believe there was this nice milk man I saw once, perhaps I'll move to the country side with him," choked Hitomi, exiting the room before Van could respond. 

Shame he didn't catch on to her tone of voice or her eyes. 

***

"Emperor Garnaut, is it time to release the Hybrids?"

"I will inform you when it is time!" Garnaut yelled, throwing his goblet of wine at the soldier's head. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Garnaut," the soldier whimpered, bowing as he backed out of the room.

***

"Dearly beloved, the uniting of two holy bodies shall commence today, forming a love true and strong enough for the gods to smile down upon. Though the I am sure King Van and Princess Aurelia are already quite bonded in mind, spirit, and heart, we are here today to witness the official bonding as husband and wife, King and Queen," the monk announced. Aurelia's hands were held gently in Van's, and he smiled at her, and her only, looking at no one else in the room. Hitomi stood near the back, her back resting against the cool of a pillar. She was glad that many other women were crying, as she could cry freely. However her tears were not of joy. They were of pure sorrow. 

"There are three stages of this blessed ceremony. Principio, comisión, and sello. We shall begin with Principio," the monk continued, as teals trickled down Hitomi's face. Aurelia looked stunning in her wedding gown, the light illuminating the graceful beauty of her face. She couldn't bring herself to look at Van. She had experienced too much pain last night to bring that all back again. Instead she looked up at the ceiling, willing herself to accept what was to happen. _Just be happy for him._ Throwing a glance back at the altar, Hitomi noticed that blood red rose petals were being strewn around the happy couple, something to do with blood and health and death. She wasn't listening. 

_I'll find someone new._

But she couldn't. Who could replace those reddish brown eyes, so warm, so beautiful, that raven hair, that smile she loved to win. That low voice, so gentle, that passion, loyalty, that... 

_Well I was replaced easily,_ thought Hitomi bitterly. And it seemed that everyone loved Aurelia, aside from Merle. But Merle always seemed to be a little edgy with new people, and she would probably grow to love Aurelia too. The thing was Hitomi couldn't find any reason to hate Aurelia. She was....

_Perfect,_ Hitomi thought sadly. _Perfect for the king. _

"And now, Principio is done," the monk concluded, "And we shall seal this stage with a kiss". 

***

"Now".

***

Van gently put one of his hands on the small of Aurelia's back, and leaned in. Their lips were hovering over each other's, and Hitomi pressed her hand against the gratifying cool of the large entrance door. 

"I love you," came a soft whisper. 

The entire cathedral heard the king's words, and smiled. The marriage would be a loving and bountiful one. 

The doors crashed open just as Van's lips touched Aurelia's. Hitomi's breath caught in her throat as cold hands encircled her waist, tilting her head to the side. A dagger was produced, and her blood ran cold. Hitomi couldn't move, had trouble breathing. It was like she was drowning, and a shark was coming. _Just let him come and end the pain._ The dagger pierced the skin just below her collar bone, and a small thin trickle of warm red liquid trailed down her neck, as the soldier, uncorked a small bottle on his neck and captured the precious droplets. 

_Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying..._

**AN: GYAH! NO THEY ARE NOT MARRIED! Remember, they have to go through THREE stages to be married! They have gone through ONE! SO THEY ARE NOT MARRIED!!!! *has to make that clear* Haha, I know many people are probably thinking "Wouldn't they stop the soldier, wouldn't they notice" and such, WELL first off, everyone's so stunned they can't move for a moment, but there's another reason too! **

**Van: Er, what is it?**

**Cinderella: Duh, it's BECAUSE THEY'RE HYBRIDS! **

**Van: ....?**

**Cinderella: *sighs* Next chapter buddy boy, next chapter.**

**Van: Oh, so when will that come.**

**Cinderella: When I get inspiration and when I get reviews ^_^**

**Van: Ah. **

**So review! Ta ta for now... If you want some NC-17 stuff, haha, that's actually becoming interesting with a plot, go to mediaminer.org and look for the story "Strangers" by JadedMermaid... Haha, that's me.... ^^;; LOL, well REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER CONTINUE! hehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Muahaha, finally got in the mood to write! Thanks for all the review! *wipes tears* I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys... =P**

_"Why are you doing this?" Hitomi cried. Pale white fog swirled around her, the air humid yet cold.   
"The world will be ruled by one. Only one," the man cackled, flipping the jeweled dagger in his hand casually. Taking a few steps towards the young heroine, he took the flat side of the blade and tilted her chin up. "No one cares about you. Don't you see? No one is helping you," the man taunted, sweeping his arm to reveal everyone in the cathedral just looking in Hitomi's direction nonchalantly.   
Van's hands still held Aurelia's.   
"You're lying," Hitomi screamed as she spat in the man's face.   
"So I am," the man agreed, a cruel smile on his face, and Hitomi's mouth dropped slightly, not expecting that answer. "But do you wonder, child, how I can keep a hold over everyone in this room?".  
A part of Hitomi didn't want to know, but she found herself asking why.   
"Because, child, of this pendant," the man informed her, relishing as the look of horror on her face grew like a crescendo.   
"Where did you get that?" Hitomi demanded, a cold hand gripping her heart.   
"Oh, from the market.... Emperor Garnaut was so fortunate to realize it's potential," the man snickered, allowing the faint light to catch on the pendant, "It was sold to a merchant.... Not stolen, if you have that notion in your head," the man laughed, as Hitomi sank to the floor.   
"Stop it," Hitomi whispered, as the man approached her.   
"Your blood.... Will make the world his," the man hissed, "Everything you fought for... Will be his. Everything you have left.... Will be his...." he continued, as he floated the bottle in the palm of his hand, as it disappeared in a cloud of black. _

"NO!" Hitomi screamed, grabbing the pendant from the man's grasp and taking hold of his arm she drove his own dagger into his chest. He smiled as the artificial life drained away from him. 

"Only one," were the man's last words. 

Everyone in the cathedral snapped out of their daze, they focused their gazes on Hitomi, slashed on the collar bone, dagger in hand, a foreign dead soldier on the ground.

"...Hitomi?"

Van was the first to speak. Aurelia looked at Hitomi in horror. Hitomi opened her mouth to reply when suddenly loud crashes shook the cathedral. 

"Guymelefs!" somebody cried, and pandemonium erupted. Nobles scattered everywhere, fleeing for their precious lives. Van clasped Aurelia's hand with his own and began to make his way out of the cathedral. 

_So... Dizzy...._ Hitomi thought faintly, as she gingerly touched her wound. Her fingers were sticky with blood, the dagger she was holding clean. Her face was pale, and she needed medical attention. Treated soon, she would be alright. Not so.... Then.... 

"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed. There was a loud boom and one part of the cathedral set on fire. Hitomi desperately caught her senses and began to run like everyone else, after slipping on her necklace. 

"Hitomi!" came a familiar voice. 

"Millerna!" she replied, tears of hysteria trailing down her face. 

"We're going on one of Van's levistone ships! Hurry up!" she cried as she continued to run towards where Hitomi assumed to be the docking bay. 

Hitomi turned, and noticed Darien holding Merle protectively as he fought his way past soldiers. Normally, well trained soldiers of Darien's rank could take out four rookies at a time. 

It didn't look so good for Darien right now. 

Picking up a sword from a dead soldier, Hitomi made her way over to join Merle and Darien.

"They're really advanced!" Darien called out as he blocked a hit from one of the soldiers. 

"But their uniforms are for rookies!" Hitomi replied, as she too blocked hits from two soldiers. Darien cursed, as he swung Merle around, a soldier's sword narrowly missing her head. 

"They're good enough to compete against Van..." Merle whispered, her blue eyes large and afraid. 

"AHH!" Hitomi cried as she drove her sword through one of the soldiers hearts. 

"Come on!" Darien commanded, "Merle! Head to the docking bay!". Reaching down quickly, Darien produced a small dagger from his boot, and handed it to Merle, "Just in case," he whispered as he kissed her softly on the crown of her head, "Now go!" 

Tears welling in her eyes, Merle nodded and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. 

"Stay back to back," Darien ordered, and Hitomi nodded. Hitomi fingered her pendant, feeling the familiar hope flood her.

"Nothing can save you," came a chorus of voices. 

They were surrounded. 

***

"Aurelia! Where are you?" Van shouted, as rubble and fire enveloped his sight. He had managed to lose her as a crowd of people had rushed past them, desperate to find safety. He saw her. Alone, among a few pieces of broken stained glass. Her normally creamy face was covered in soot, and her dress and hair was in a gruesome state. Van took a step towards his fiancée's direction when something stopped him. Looking to his left, he noticed Darien and Hitomi surrounded by soldiers.

_Where to go..._ his mind questioned. Something deep, deep, down inside him, the thing that made him look in their direction in the first place told him to save Hitomi and Darien.

But the upper hand of his mind told him that Darien was a fine soldier and that he could hold the soldiers off. 

Something ate away at Van, something he couldn't understand. His _supposed _love was all alone, stranded, and danger at any time could strike her. He winced at the image of her heavenly white gown splattered with blood. And visions of Darien blocking blows and making his way to the ship unharmed with Hitomi engulfed his mind. 

...He ran towards Aurelia, and she looked up at him with eyes of pure joy. 

***

Darien and Hitomi grunted as they tried their best to just hold off the soldiers. They were skilled, and it didn't even look like they were trying.

"They're toying with us," Hitomi said urgently to Darien. 

"I know," Darien replied, the sound of steel scraping against his sword sending shivers up Hitomi's spine. 

"Darien, we have to escape!" Hitomi yelled, and one of the soldiers laughed.

"You can never escape us, _the darkness becomes us_," they hissed, and one of the soldiers raised his sword in the air. 

_Everything was black and white... Tinges of red, however, dotted along the horizon. A dead corpse lay on the ground, and Hitomi tentatively turned the body over._

_Darien. _

"NO!" Hitomi shouted just as a sword skewered Darien, like a knife through room temperature butter. Hysteria began to take it's toll on Hitomi. She was alone, and she too, would die. Visions of her angel floated lightly in her mind, but then her angel left her... 

"You....Will.....Make....His.... Success...." the soldiers chorused as they raised their swords in unison, their cold gazes on Hitomi. Fear flashed in Hitomi's green eyes. 

"Oh we won't kill you _now_," one soldier snickered, "We'll just bring you home and let's see... Play with you," he added with a grin. Hitomi felt her arms weaken, and her sword suddenly became oh so heavy. 

"You've been a bad boy and you're not playing with anyone until you learn to play nice," came a voice. All soldiers looked up, and Hitomi's gaze met a beautiful woman in minimal armor, her hair like midnight, her eyes large and brown, her lips garnet red. Her face was barely tanned, lighter than Van's skin, but darker then Hitomi's. Hitomi could see part of the moon goddess, a famous Gaean legend, on the woman's leg, and something else written on her left forearm. 

"More toys," the soldier sneered, and he brought his sword down to injure the woman. Unsheathing her sword quickly, the woman blocked the soldier's blow then with a kick knocked him to the ground and pierced his heart. 

"What the--" the other soldiers chorused. They raised their swords, and began to attack the woman, while Hitomi crawled over to Darien. He was dead. She wasn't even granted one of those Hollywood deaths where he would sputter out his regrets, and other emotional crap. Gently shutting his open russet brown eyes with her hand, Hitomi gently kissed Darien's right temple and squeezed him lightly. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, horror and dizziness fighting for control of her mind. 

Turning her attention back to the battle around her, she noticed all the woman had left to face were three soldiers. Slightly taken a back by the woman's mad skill, Hitomi remained kneeling on the ground, her hand clasping the hilt of her sword idly. 

"Cros chanos il y no thaxos," one soldier hissed, and the other one cried out in alarm.

"Dos lanios y renez!" 

Hitomi noticed the woman's eyes flicker slightly, and one of the soldiers grabbed at her wrist and tore something off that Hitomi hadn't noticed before. A thin gold bracelet. 

"Isifile ani treckanos," the third soldier smirked as he ground the bracelet into the ground with the heel of his boot. The woman cursed under her breath. 

The three soldiers positioned themselves to attack the woman, and charged at her. Creasing her brow in concentration, the woman span to her right, and blocked off the first soldier's attack, throwing his sword away from him. She turned around sharply, and yelled at Hitomi.

"RUN!" 

Hitomi didn't need any more incentive. Leaping up, she followed the woman, towards the direction Merle and Millerna had headed to. 

The ship was getting ready to leave, Hitomi could tell by the way the sails were shifting slightly. Betrayal rang through her. Were they really planning to leave with out her? Swallowing the sticky dryness in her throat slightly, Hitomi sprinted faster as she and the woman leaped onto the docking anchors, and rolled into the ship. 

The ship shook slightly as they lifted up away from the chaos. 

***

Hitomi winced as she rubbed her arm slightly. The friction of the metal floor against her skin as she slid wasn't pleasant.

"Well that was fun," the woman spoke with a lop sided smile. 

"....Who are you?" Hitomi asked, her voice a little more rude then she intended. The woman laughed slightly.

"My name is Jade," she replied, brushing the few wisps of hair that had strayed from her ponytail, "And you must be Lady Hitomi". 

"Just Hitomi, actually," Hitomi corrected, slightly confused by the woman's presence. 

"Let's go and meet the others," she suggested, and Hitomi followed the woman doggedly. How did the woman know her name? How could she act like she had been on this ship, around everyone all her life? 

Hitomi's mouth opened slightly as she saw Merle holding Van against the wall, venom in her blue eyes. She looked like she was about to scratch his face, when Jade cleared her throat and Merle released her grip.

"Hitomi!" she cried, tackling the heroine to the floor, "Where is he?" Merle began when Aurelia interrupted.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking Jade up and down. 

"I'm Jade," she replied coolly, her stance suddenly different, Hitomi noted. Aurelia's brow furrowed, as she boldly continued to study Jade. Her eyes flickered on the moon goddess tattoo on her leg, trailed up her detailed armor, landing on the writing on Jade's left forearm.

"Carpe Nocturm..." Aurelia read aloud, gasping slightly, "Seize the night??" 

"Has a nice ring, doesn't it?" Jade replied sarcastically. Aurelia defensively clung to Van, her lips in a pout. 

"Why are you here?" she demanded, unnerved by a stranger's presence. 

"To help save the world," Jade answered, a wry expression on her face. 

"The world doesn't need saving!" Aurelia replied, her voice slightly hysterical, "What are you talking about?"

"All the pandemonium back there, you think that's nothing?" Jade said, her voice slightly controlled. 

"That was just some... Some chaos, some trouble makers--" Aurelia started hotly. 

Jade frowned, and interrupted. Who was this princess? "Those were soldiers from the Dantele Empire. Those were no trouble makers. Garnaut has been planning some sort of crap for some time, and he's getting pretty damn far. We need to act now". Aurelia's face twisted slightly. 

"Van," Aurelia turned to her fiancé, her expression slightly desperate, "She's trying to make this sound like some sort of war," she pleaded, "She's trying to ruin the peace!" 

"This peace was the result of war," Jade spoke, her voice glinting with ice. 

"Stop it," Aurelia said through clenched teeth, "Just stop it". 

"Stop what?"

"All we need to do is talk to Emperor Garnaut... I'm sure--"

"If we set foot in the Dantele Empire without a plan we'll be killed by those Hybrids," Jade snapped. Van looked up, his interest caught.

"Hybrids?" he questioned. 

"Did you notice how skilled those rookie soldiers were? How when you killed them no blood was shed?" she inquired. Van nodded, but an evil voice spoke in his head.

_You don't know. You didn't do anything. You ran like a coward, saved your princess and fled. You have no idea what she's talking about. _

Van shook his head, and kept his expression clear.

"They aren't human. They were engineered by Garnaut and his sorcerers, they're very advanced soldiers," Jade continued, her expression serious and grim.

"But you took them out easily," Hitomi pointed out. 

"I had my bracelet," Jade replied, and for the first time her voice softened slightly, "That bracelet was from my mother. The bracelet of light. It gave me the strength to fight those monsters. They caught on. Again, they're advanced, they knew there had to be a reason I was so good. It's gone now, so that's why we ran, Hitomi," Jade added quietly, "It's why they killed that soldier so easily. If I wasn't mistaken, he was pretty highly ranked". 

Merle's head suddenly filled up with a dreadful thudding feeling. A pretty highly ranked soldier... The words rang in the cat girl's ears. Shutting her eyes briefly, she stifled a sob, and choked out, "Hitomi, was it Darien?" 

Hitomi's face paled, and she opened her mouth to speak. Her lips shook slightly, but judging from Hitomi's expression Merle didn't need an answer anymore. 

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Merle screamed at Van, slamming him against the wall. Tears flowed down her face uncontrollably, and hate laced her every word. 

"Merle--" Van began, slightly alarmed. However, guilt was chewing him up hungrily like piranhas and their victim. 

"YOU SAW THEM! YOU SAW HITOMI AND DARIEN SURROUNDED! And you had to go save your PRINCESS who was in no immediate danger!" she bawled, slamming her fist against Van's chest and sobbing, "HITOMI COULD HAVE DIED! DARIEN -DID- DIE!" 

"Merle, it wasn't Van's fault," Aurelia interrupted, trying to soothe the enraged cat girl, "Really--" Aurelia continued, using her training as a lady to her best ability. 

"You shut the hell up!" Merle shouted, and Aurelia gasped in shock. "You broke up destiny! You broke up fate! Hitomi and Van were meant to be! It was their love, _Princess _Aurelia, that saved Gaea in the Great War! Not yours! It was your existence that killed _my_ love"

After retaliating from Merle's comments, the cat girl's words began to sink in. _Van and Hitomi?_ the princess wondered. She threw a discreet glance at the girl from the Mystic Moon. 

"You're out of line," Aurelia snapped, refusing to believe the cat girl. Merle raised her hand and slapped Aurelia sharply across the face and stomped out of the room, her eyes red and puffy, her entire being defeated. 

"Who do you think you are? Look what you're doing to us, you're wrecking everything!" Aurelia hollered at Jade, who before was looking with remorse at where Merle was standing, but now with ice at Aurelia. 

"I'm not wrecking anything," Jade replied calmly, and pink rose in Aurelia's face. 

"I know where you're from! Basram!" Aurelia spat, regarding Aurelia's uniform, "You're just the bringer of death!"

"Aurelia," Hitomi warned, but Aurelia merely cried out more.

"Hitomi! She has Carpe Nocturm on her arm! What more do you need to know??" 

"Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be. It's harsh and cruel," Jade interrupted, her eyes stone cold, "That's why there's us. Fighters for good. It doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world were as it should be, to show it what it can be. You're not a part of that yet. I hope you will be," she added sadly, and with that she left towards the dormitories of the ship. 

"Van--" Aurelia began, feeling like a small child, desperate. Why was no one supporting her? 

"Not now," he interrupted, leaving her grasp, "You need rest," he said quietly, "Why don't I see you to your room?" he added. Aurelia's blue eyes widened in alarm, and a tear trailed down her smooth cheek. Van kissed her softly on the forehead, squashing any doubts she had down. "This is a shock to us all, we need sleep," he whispered, gently brushing the small of her back.

"You're right," Aurelia nodded, her spirits raised considerably since Jade left the room. They left together, Van comforting his fiancée tenderly. 

Hitomi was alone in the room, and she noticed that her wound was still bleeding. Not nearly as much as before, but slightly. He hadn't said good night to her, hadn't looked at her. Had sold her pendant. That hurt. That hurt a lot. 

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

**AN: Gyah! Done! *clonks head on table* Please review, or I get discouraged! **

**Van: She actually does, sadly. AND WILL YOU STOP MAKING ME SUCH A JERK!**

**CxV: You shush *grins* Well, review! Or chapters will never come! Hope you guys like Jade.... Sorry for the major doses of sadness, but as the story goes on there will be happier moments! And again, AIEE! *cowers* Okay, I know what I'm doing for making Aurelia a fool, but I actually have to wait till they do their next confrontation with the Hybrids... Sorry ^^;; Although I made her a bit pissy in this chapter! ^_~ Hehe, ta ta for now! **  



	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ^^;; Haha, sorry about lack of update, I was on hiatus.... *runs away* Aiee! Sorry, no inspiration... But now there is! Due to one song, *laughs nervously* well you'll find out which one. ANYWHO *is brushing off topic* No more torturing Hitomi! *waves flag* At least, she won't feel too bad about Van and Aurelia because (no, not because she's over him, i'm not that evil ^_~).... Wait, read the story. ^_^ Muahaa... Please review! **

Hitomi wrapped her blanket around her slender frame snugly as the cool, quiet air rang in her ears. Leaning against the smooth wall of her room, her cheeks damp from the tears she had cried, she allowed herself to bask in the remorse that had seemed to pick her as its newest victim. 

_"Here you go," Merle had said quietly as she entered Hitomi's room. The two young women met eyes, and a mutual pain struck through them. Hesitantly, Merle tossed Hitomi's track bag onto her bed, her hands trembling slightly.   
"How...Did you..." Hitomi trailed off, confused as her hands brushed over the familiar smooth material of her bag.  
"Doesn't matter," Merle replied bitterly, her blue eyes, for the first time Hitomi had ever seen, hopeless.  
"I liked him, he was a good man," Hitomi said gently, and Merle nodded. They had sat in silence, each person reminiscing their precious moments with Darien. Russet brown eyes, a caring nature, a sort of wry sense of humor. A heart of gold.  
"I loved him with all my heart," she said softly as she closed the door behind her, it clicking shut dryly. _

_Jade was right,_ Hitomi thought sorrowfully, _the world is harsh and cruel._ Darien didn't deserve to die. Not at all. 

Darien had always taken the time to ask how Hitomi was, to make sure she was okay, to talk with her. No one else had done that since she returned, not Merle, not Allen, not Van. 

_Not anyone,_ Hitomi thought, a single fresh tear trailing down her face. Slamming her fist against the wall, Hitomi scolded herself slightly for being so depressed. _What changed?_ she wondered. People had come and gone in her life, but she would take it in stride. 

Happy Hitomi. 

Now her green eyes were lifeless, her hair in disarray, her face pale and puffy from tears, bags haunting her eyes. _Maybe I'm growing weak,_ Hitomi thought slowly. _No._ She refused to accept that. _I'm in a new world. I'm just shaken. I will be strong again,_ she encouraged herself. 

_"Everything you have will be his," _came a sudden, sharp hiss in her head, and a black carnivorous wolf soon clouded her vision, everything else slowly wiping out. With a nauseous nod everything finally turned to darkness and she collapsed to the ground. 

***

Van lay on the soft mattress of his room, staring at the ceiling, the only sound his shallow breathing. A crisp knock on the door awakened him from his thoughts and he called for the person to enter. 

"Jade?" he said as the warrior entered, still in her full leather armor. Stepping into his room through the rough doorframe, she exceeded confidence, a cockiness Van knew all too well, and a sort of lonely feeling that sobered you right up. 

"Your Majesty, permission to speak freely," she bowed respectfully, her long ponytail sweeping over her shoulder as she kneeled on the smooth floor. 

"Please, stand up, just call me Van. No titles," Van assured her kindly, and slowly Jade stood back up and stared at him. "Granted," Van sighed after realizing that she was waiting still. 

"The Hybrids of the Dantele Empire...They're not to be underestimated." 

"I realize that," Van replied, feeling that familiar twinge of guilt. 

"I wish to begin military strategy tomorrow with you and the Knight Caeli," she stated, and Van nodded. 

"Wish granted," he replied. Jade nodded, and an awkward silence rose. After a moment, Van caught Jade's steady gaze, "It hasn't been long since Gaea was basking in her peace... Sadness seems to like it here," he added almost bitterly. 

"Well at least you have a wife to share your burdens with," Jade replied slowly, almost meaningfully. 

"Not really," Van sighed, "We only finished the Principio stage, we aren't bound till all three stages are complete". 

"Oh," Jade merely said, "I'm sorry," she apologized. 

"It's alright," Van smiled weakly. 

"I'm sure it was a beautiful wedding," she smiled, and Van nodded. 

"It was," he replied softly, and he noticed Jade looking at him oddly. 

"I know this is a bold question but," Jade started, her tone changing slowly as she spoke, "Do you still love Hitomi?". Van's eyes darkened slightly, and he found himself flicking his gaze to the ground momentarily before returning his gaze to Jade's chocolate brown eyes. She said it so bluntly, so plainly. 

"Hitomi's like a sister," he replied carefully. 

"Huh," Jade replied shortly, "But was it not your love that saved Gaea?" 

"It was our friendship, our mutual wish for a better place," Van stated, and Jade nodded as if she agreed. 

"So your love is for Princess Aurelia of Porsetio?" Jade inquired, cocking her head slightly, her midnight hair still shining despite the dim lighting of Van's room. 

"With all my heart," Van confirmed, and Jade studied him inquisitively. 

_Why does it look like she doesn't believe me?_ Van thought. 

"So you do not care for Hitomi? Not in that way at all?" Jade pressed calmly, her brown eyes flickering. 

_"I'll never let you go"  
"I'll never forget you Van, even when I'm an old lady..."  
"I'm sorry, I was the one who didn't understand"  
"I want you!"  
"We can see each other any time, we just have to share a common feeling"  
"The smell of grass... The smell of Van...Because I like you, Van"  
"Hitomi...You came to save me".  
"I don't want to see Van hurt"  
"I'm doing just fine, Van"  
"Allen proposed to Hitomi!?"  
"Although I worry about you so much... Although I care about you so much... ...why won't you understand?"  
"But if we stay together, I'd rely on you. I don't want to use your power for war."  
"I'll protect-- _

Van dropped his gaze uncomfortably, his lips clamping shut subconsciously. 

"Okay," Jade said slowly, "Well I am most sorry for interrupting you," she apologized as she bowed respectfully. For a moment she held his gaze, and seemed to look in his very soul. 

"Goodnight Jade," he smiled after a moment, feeling uneasy as she continued to look at him. 

"Goodnight," she finally replied. "By the way," Jade called over her shoulder before she left the room, "Hitomi's unconscious". 

***

As the door of Hitomi's room thrust open, Van Fanel stumbled over to her, his eyes wide with fear. 

"Get Millerna!" Van yelled as Jade stood coolly by the door, her arms crossed. 

"On her way," Jade replied levelly, "Do you think I was stupid enough to talk to you all that while knowing Hitomi was dying?" she asked, almost daring him to say yes. She said the word 'dying' coldly, and Van felt his face heat with shame. Cradling Hitomi's cold form in his arms, a gentle tear falling onto her beautiful face, he carefully lay her down on the smooth ground of her room. 

"Move out of the way, Van," Millerna instructed as she burst into the room, clad in her night robe and a night gown. Millerna placed two fingers on Hitomi's pulse and counted silently to herself. 

"Her pulse has stopped," she said urgently, "And she's growing cold. She could be dead," Millerna muttered urgently, the last part to herself, however Van heard, and ice ran through him. "Why didn't anybody attend to this wound?" Millerna demanded suddenly. 

"I...I...I didn't notice," Van muttered lamely, and he could see Millerna's eyes hardening slightly as she exhaled sharply. Loosening the bodice of Hitomi's gown slightly, Millerna placed her hands below Hitomi's ribcage in a locked position about to push when she suddenly let go. Van looked at Millerna, bewildered. 

"You do this. Like last time," Millerna said almost reluctantly, nodding at Van with her violet eyes. 

_Like last time,_ his thoughts echoed. 

_"Please don't die on me..."_ he remembered praying desperately. He hadn't understood why he had cared so much, why he was feeling so hysterical. Not at the time. The day she went back to the Mystic Moon for good, he had _ then_ understood. 

Taking in a sharp breath, Van looked down into her green eyes, vacant like they had been that time. She was so much more paler then she had been that day in Freid, the large cut on her collar bone brutal, dried blood staining the neckline of her gown. How could he have not noticed before? 

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her face, his features twisting slightly. "I'm so sorry". 

"Hurry Van!" Millerna yelled, snapping Van out of his state. 

Locking his elbows, Van remembered. He listened to his wildly thudding heart beat, and began to steadily push right underneath Hitomi's rib cage. 

"Come on.... Live!" Van whispered fiercely as Hitomi stared blankly at the ceiling, her lips parted slightly. 

"Harder!" came Millerna's voice in his cloudy head, her voice reverberating off the sides of his head. Biting his lip slightly, Van kept pushing in time with his own heart, sweat collecting on his brow. 

"Don't die on me, Hitomi," he pleaded, his voice cracking. 

_"What is this place?" Hitomi wondered as she wandered around.   
The grassy field stretched beyond the horizon, up to the clear blue sky. _

_...It smells like him._

_Hitomi's emerald green eyes panned her surroundings, and she noticed something in the distance, a boy. He seemed so sad. Approaching the small figure, Hitomi's heart stopped when she realized who it was._

_Van._

_Or at least, a younger version of him._

_"Van?" she called out, the boy's head buried in his tucked knees. The boy reluctantly lifted his head, and gazed sadly at Hitomi. The remorse in his eyes cut through Hitomi like a knife, and she forgot about everything, about the Hybrids, about Aurelia. Only Van.  
"Van, it's me, Hitomi, don't you recognize me?" she said softly. His expression didn't change.   
"Hitomi, what are you doing here?"  
"I d-don't know. What is this place?"  
"Hitomi, you have to go back. You don't belong here. Not yet. Please go back."  
"Van, I don't understand. I don't want to leave," her eyes filled with tears, "I want to stay with you."  
Van's expression turned from sadness to desperation, "Hitomi, you can't stay here! Please go back. It's not your time yet!"  
"My time..."   
The truth hit her full force and her eyes went blank, "I'm...dead... That's it isn't it? I'm dead." Her mind went back, thinking what could have caused it, "I was alone...There was that voice...And then I fell..."  
"You did," he nodded, "But you can still go back, you've got to hurry, there isn't much time left."  
Hitomi lowered her head, and muttered softly, "I don't want to go back."  
"What??!"  
"I don't want to go back to that place."_

_Her family dying, Aurelia kissing Van, the wedding, that soldier's words, her collar bone being cut, Darien dying, Merle slapping Aurelia, Merle and Van fighting, the ship preparing to leave without her; all the images came back to her vividly._

_"I hate it there, I don't want to be there anymore! I want to rest. I want to be here with you, where I don't have to think about all those awful things! Please let me stay, Van, please!"  
Van cocked his head sadly at her, and shook his head, "Death is hard on us all, but it is most hard on those who are left behind". He looked up into the sky and a frightened voice filled Hitomi's ears.  
"HITOMI! Don't die on me! Hitomi! I'm so sorry!"  
"Van..." Hitomi whispered and closed her eyes, "I wanted to make you happy. I never wanted to hurt you... But... But you hurt me".   
"Then will you go back to him now? Or let him believe for the rest of his life that he was too powerless to save you? He will never forgive himself for this, Hitomi, and he will never forget it. You can change all that by going back to him, but you also have to want to go back."  
Hitomi moved her eyes to the horizon, "But he doesn't love me. I'm afraid....I'm afraid he doesn't care," she sobbed, her green eyes moving back to the young Van. "Van, I'm so lost."  
The young boy sighed, "You have to have faith, faith in that everything will be alright. Believe in fate. Believe in destiny. Believe in love."_

_Hitomi threw her arms around the young boy, "I believe in you, Van."_

"Hitomi..." Van choked as he kept pumping. His arms were sore, and there hadn't been any sign of life at all. Dread pounded in his head, his throat thick with emotion. "Please...If you come back, I swear by the gods I'll never leave you to fight alone," he prayed silently, his strong arms steadily pumping, though extremely weary. Suddenly her green eyes fluttered open, and she choked, her back arching as she gasped for air. 

"She's alive!" Millerna cried in relief, and Jade's features relaxed slightly. Scooping his hands under the space her arched back provided, Van brought Hitomi towards him as she cried into his shirt. 

"We have to keep her warm, and let her sleep, make sure she has fluids and eats," advised Millerna, and Jade caught Van's gaze. 

"Perhaps the King should watch over her for tonight," she suggested, and Millerna nodded, looking at Van. 

"Would you like to, Van? I can if you like..." she began, but Van shook her off with a wave of his hand. 

"I'll do it," he replied, and he turned his attention back to Hitomi. 

"I'm sorry for not being there for you," he whispered, and he hugged her shaking form. Using his free hand to stroke the crown of her head, he carried her onto her bed, and wrapped a blanket around her as she clung to his neck. As he was about to lower her head down onto her pillow, he felt something jerk around him as she said something before falling asleep, her blonde tipped eyelashes fluttering shut. 

"I believe in you, Van". 

**AN: *hides and runs away, hides under rock* Okay, the song that inspired me was...."This I Promise You", yes an N Sync song but STOP! GYAH! I was in the biggest rut, I was on hiatus for crying out loud until I found inspiration, and what do you know? That song comes on in the supermarket, and I hear "Visions around you, bring tears to your eyes," and I'm thinking Hitomi! So Please, Don't slaughter me! It's not that bad a song! Oh, and please review ^_^ The next chapter will have a nice hoard of V/H MOMENTS, not fluff, can't have that now can we ^_~ Then some military planning... And then some lovely scenes with our cuddly wuddly favorite empire! ^^ So read and review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated, they're like food for authors, keep them going ^_~ **

**-CxV**

  


  
  
  


_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: *pouts* I know it's hard to think of original ideas now a days, and so I understand that some ideas are similar. But when you copy something so exact it's kind of discouraging. One of my old stories, "Over My Head", was about Van being threatened to be kicked off the hockey team, and his coach recommends he get a tutor, who turns out to be his love interest. Van also slams his stick down in frustration, his coach taunts him, saying did he still love hockey, and Van gets angry, saying that hockey is one of the rare things he likes. I found all these qualities in another story, thanks to a friend who pointed it out to me, saying it was familiar, and I was sort of bummed out. If you really do like that idea, you could at least run it by me, those who have talked to me on MSN know that I'm pretty lenient, as long as you ask. Anywhoo, don't go flaming that author, for all I know she/he could have never read my story, I'm just sort of shocked at the coincidence. **

**I've been picking at this chapter of "Nobody Said it was Easy" for quite some time, it's sort of a boring chapter, but it's necessary... Next chapter is going to be more interesting ^_^ But I don't think this is TOO shabby, and if it is, I blame my beta-reader XP **

Hitomi was now sleeping soundly on the mattress, Van's hands clasped around one of her own, his thumb caressing the delicate skin of the inside of her wrist. 

_She believes in me?_

He longed for her to open her eyes, so he could see her emerald green eyes, pure and strong. She shifted slightly, mumbling, and Van straightened up. Gently tugging the soft blanket from her waist over her shoulders, Van sighed heavily as the material covered the large white bandage on Hitomi's collar bone out of sight, tainted slightly with a dark red in the center. Guilt ate away at him, and his eyes hardened. 

"I'm sorry, Hitomi," Van said quietly, and Hitomi fluttered her eyes open, as if on cue. 

_...Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart..._

The action startled Van slightly, and he found himself abruptly standing up, assuming she needed something.

"I'll get you water--" he began hastily, but Hitomi touched his arm lightly before he could walk away.

"Can you stay?" she asked softly, her lips pale and dry. She looked so weak. Like she was suffering.

"But your lips are dry and pale, you need fluids," Van reasoned kindly, and Hitomi shook her head, and she licked and pursed her lips, making them pink.

"See? Fine again," she tried smiling, but the blood cells eventually settled down again and her lips went to being pale, and now wet. Van dragged his teeth along the inside of his lip, nibbling slightly. She obviously needed water, and some food might not be too bad either, but he didn't want to leave her alone. After all, he had promised himself he would never leave her alone to fight her battles anymore. 

"Hitomi..." he mumbled, the syllables of her name breaking over his lips like waves on jagged rocks. 

"Please, Van, just for a bit," Hitomi pleaded, yet no strong emotion labeled her face, she was too weak to be exercised too much. 

"...Alright," Van nodded, and sitting back down in his chair, Hitomi allowed her head to rest back on her pillow, as she turned her body to face Van. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth, then dropped. _So tired,_ Hitomi thought, but she wanted to talk with him. This might be her only chance for a while to come. 

"So how was life... Back on the Mystic Moon?" Van asked, truly curious. The neutral expression on Hitomi's face tightened with pain, and Van frowned in concern. 

"Are you okay?" 

Hitomi just coughed slightly, and she averted her gaze. 

"Hitomi, you can tell me," Van said softly, and Hitomi shook her head quickly. Reaching for her pendant like a security blanket, Hitomi ran her thumb along the cool, slender pink stone, a rush of dizziness engulfing her head. Van regretted his actions, as he saw a thin layer of perspiration appear on Hitomi's pale forehead, her eyes large and slightly frightened. 

"Hit....Hito...." Van mumbled apologetically, when Hitomi cut him off, one of her hands shakily reaching for his. Her cold, clammy hand locked fingers with his warm, dry one, and she shut her eyes fiercely for a moment. 

"I told someone... I..." Hitomi trailed off as her eye lashes fluttered open, "I told Darien. That was already very difficult. And things.... Things like this Van, until you heal, it's too painful to retell. I... I need to heal," Hitomi added quickly, feeling bad for the hurt look hidden yet so clear on his features. She wished she could tell him. But retelling him, remembering the indifferent white sheets covering the cadavers of her beloved, she knew that she wouldn't have the strength to go on. 

She'd let herself go into the alluring lull of eternal sleep. 

"I understand," Van replied shortly, looking down, and Hitomi exhaled sharply. 

"Van, listen to me," she sighed, "I want to tell you. I trust you Van. But I'm not ready". Van heaved his broad shoulders, and gazed at her intensely. 

"...Okay," he replied finally, and cocking his head slightly he willed his lips to curl ever so slightly. 

Hitomi could now do nothing but to squeeze his hand tightly and roll her head back onto the softness of her pillow. They sat in silence, Hitomi's eyes heavy with fatigue. _Not falling asleep,_ Hitomi warned herself. Any moment with Van alone was worth a moment less of the golden grace of sleep. 

_Heart in my possession or not,_ Hitomi added silently. 

"Van? What's going to happen with the Dantele Empire?" Hitomi asked, her green eyes at half mast. 

"Well," Van started, "The Hybrids apparently are just under the rank of a Knight Caeli. Hybrid _rookies_, that is. Hybrids of higher rank, probably excel the great samurai". Van felt his muscles tense slightly in anger. A swordsman wasn't meant to be altered in such an inhuman manner. They were meant to train, to become the best warrior they could be. Those Hybrids weren't swordsmen. Or even soldiers.

They were monsters. 

"But with all the countries against the Dantele Empire, wouldn't--"

"That depends," Van interrupted gently, "Normally, what you say is true. But I don't think Emperor Garnaut is that stupid. He must have something, something powerful enough to make him have the ability to call an attack". Hitomi nodded, her brow frowning slightly, her chest rising and falling gently as she breathed. The hand not clasped around Van's was still making it's subconscious journey along the cool of her pendant, and she ran her thumb and index finger along the slender pink stone. 

"Van," Hitomi said softly, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Yes?" Van asked, looking up from Hitomi's wrist that he was stroking. She swallowed the thickness in her throat, not sure if now was the right time to ask. She looked up into his questioning reddish brown eyes, waiting patiently. Pursing her lips again to a pinkish hue, Hitomi mumbled out her question before they could return to their pale pallor. 

"Why did you sell my pendant?"

***

"Where is Van?" Aurelia asked, spotting Jade in black breeches and and a red tank top, running her thumb along the flat side of her sword. Her long, brown ponytail hung over one of her lightly tanned shoulders, not covering the 'Carpe Nocturm' on her arm.

"Tending," Jade replied, not looking up from her sword.

"Tending to what?" Aurelia huffed impatiently, her night robe wrapped around her snugly. Her ginger colored hair was hanging in loose curls over her slender shoulders, her make up washed off. "I'm worried for him," she added softly, her blue eyes dropping slightly. Jade pursed her lips slightly, which had been open before in concentration, her hand stopping it's course over the cold smoothness of her blade. 

"He's tending to Hitomi who has been severely injured," Jade said finally, going back to her sword. 

"Oh," Aurelia replied after a moment, "I hope she's okay". She stood for a moment, as if to go, when she gently walked over and pulled a chair beside Jade. "Is that a sword from Basram?" 

Jade merely met Aurelia's eyes coolly, though her eyes held a defensive gaze.

"It's beautiful," Aurelia commented, "I mean, not to say I know anything about swords. But the craftsmanship is stunning". 

Jade nodded, and continued checking her sword for nicks and scrapes. Aurelia sat uncomfortably, smoothing her robe slightly with her open palm. After an awkward silence, the only noise the gentle shifting of the sword, Aurelia stood up to leave. Flicking her blue gaze to the floor for a second, before returning her eyes to Jade, Aurelia whispered goodnight as she lifted her hand courteously. Jade made no move, didn't look up to say good night. Just kept running her thumb over the shiny blade of her sword. 

Suddenly the warrior delved into her boot and threw a silver dagger at Aurelia, the point of the blade pinning Aurelia to the doorframe by her bracelet. The sharp blade of the dagger was millimeters away from cutting the Princess' skin. Aurelia peered closer at the tip of the dagger, and noticed it was notched perfectly in the latch of her bracelet like a puzzle. 

"What--" she began, her voice cracking hysterically as she pulled at the bracelet, attempting to escape, when Jade interrupted her. Would Jade actually kill her? She wouldn't be able to escape in time, the latch of her bracelet hard to maneuver as now a blade was in the way. Still tugging her arm, the chain of the bracelet indenting a small mark on Aurelia's skin, and she let out a frightened yelp as Jade trained her tiger like eyes on her. This was it. Aurelia would die. 

"Take it. It may come useful one day," Jade said simply, turning back to her sword. Aurelia's jaw dropped, her heart threatening to rip out of her rip cage as it began to slow down. So she didn't want to kill her. 

Yet, that is.

Aurelia gently wrapped the handle of the dagger, and attempted to pry it out of the door frame with her free hand.. "Those jewels are sapphires. And the silver serpents entwined around the handle make it easier to grip in battle," Jade added.

"T...Thank you," Aurelia replied gratefully, though extremely nervous. Jade nodded slightly, not looking up. While Aurelia desperately tugged at the dagger, she cast looks at Jade, sending fierce mental messages for her to look up and offer to help. 

"Step back slightly, turn the blade slightly and pull upward," Jade said, not looking up from her sword. Aurelia nodded, and to her surprise the dagger slid out like rippling silk. 

"You have to learn not to rely on Van so much. Not on anyone for that matter," Jade added quietly, gazing at the blade of her sword intently, no longer checking it.

"...W-what do you mean?" Aurelia stuttered, her brow creasing slightly as she turned the dagger over in her hands, admiring the intricate detail of the snakes. 

"You rely on others to protect you. First your family, now Van. You have to learn how to be alone, how to be independent."

"I am!" Aurelia replied indignantly, searching the caverns of her mind desperately for something that she did solely. "I... I..." Nothing seemed impressive. Taking the sheath that Jade had dumped on the table and sliding the dagger in, Aurelia sighed, her lower lip twitching slightly. "But I don't want to be alone."

"But if you're alone, you can't be hurt," Jade replied gently, still not looking up. "There's no one to make you cry if you're alone." 

***

A shocked look crossed Van's features, and he could feel his cheeks sear with heat. 

"I...I..." he mumbled, and Hitomi sighed. 

"It's okay," she murmured, subdued. The small sliver of hope in her eyes burnt out, and Van gently extended his hand to turn Hitomi's cheek gently back towards him. 

"Hitomi, I sold your pendant because..." Van trailed off. Hitomi gave him a patient look, her lips a ghostly white. Before he could stop himself, Van ran one of his fingers over her lips, feeling their silky yet firm texture. 

"Sorry," he apologized immediately, retracting his hand as if he had committed a sin. His cheeks flamed red, and he looked away. 

"It's okay," Hitomi whispered, blushing faintly, and Van exhaled sharply. 

"When you left.... Fanelia... No, Gaea was in an economical crisis. Money was scarce, what with everything needing reconstruction. No loans could be offered, it was, at the time, every country for it self. Of course, we as Gaea provided moral support for each other, but in financial terms...." Van explained, Hitomi nodding. "We possessed nothing of value in Fanelia, because everything had been burned down. Crops were slow, and I couldn't sell Escaflowne because only a king of Fanelia can pilot that guymelef". 

Hitomi's eyes widened. Did that mean... 

"So the last resort I had was... Your pendant Hitomi. Apparently it was of great value, because it's supposed magical qualities, it's history, it's exoticness... I... Hitomi," Van said with a sudden gentle fierceness, "I'd rather sell Escaflowne then your pendant. I... It... I wouldn't sell it at first... But my people," Van stopped suddenly, and looked down, ashamed. "I was worried about my people. I know that was no excuse. And for you to find out that way... From... That monster". 

Hitomi silenced him by placing her other hand on his, and smiled lightly. The knot that had been tightening inside Van slowly loosened, and he smiled back. 

***

Running his scarred fingers over the smooth, cold glass, Garnaut smiled wickedly as the deep crimson liquid ran along inside. Gently removing the porous cork, he drizzled the blood over his fingers and sucked on the copper flavored liquid greedily, when suddenly the bottle dropped from his hands and a blood curdling yell emitted from his mouth. 

***

As Van gently stroked Hitomi's side as she slept, he started as she suddenly snapped up and began to scream. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled, but she slammed back on the bed, and began tossing from side to side wildly. 

"It hurts," she whimpered, before arching her back up, then slamming back down. Gathering her up in his arms, Van hugged Hitomi close to him, as if to absorb her pain. She shook violently, her green eyes rolling in the back of her head, as Van whispered words fiercely into her ear. Suddenly a flash blinded their vision, and they both arched closer together. 

Black. 

Red. 

White. 

A flurry of pastel petals flew past them, and suddenly they were falling. 

**AN: Well, do you like? ^_^;;; Please review! BTW, I'm going on hiatus ^_^;;;;;; Sorry, I plan to update "Every Moment Gets Better" one more time, and then I'm on hiatus... One reason is that I need to get some more inspiration, another is that I'm sort of bummed about the story thingy... And I think I need to spend some more time with my friends ^_^;; I'm sure you all know the feeling, so until next time! And Please review! ^_______^ *bows***


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, long time no update n__n;; This chapter is a TAD shorter then the others, but that's because it's sort of a transition chapter... Next chapter SHOULD have a battle... Please review! And fluff will come! I swear it!**

The mountains below the leviship were swathed in bitter rain, ebony clouds tumbling past, mother nature throwing her fury on the world. A blonde figure padded down the quiet hallways, the cool of the ground bringing down the temperature of her body. Worry had been gnawing at her for too long to allow sleep to settle her for the night, and rubbing her violet eyes slightly, Millerna gently opened the door to Hitomi's room. As her pupils changed to adjust to the darkness, a pool of golden light leaked into the room, and Millerna shrieked loudly as her eyes met a disturbing sight. 

Immediately a young warrior was at her side, and bowing, Jade questioned the princess after standing up curtly. Her gaze did not explore the room, rather tried to catch Millerna's as the princess' mouth was dropped open. 

No reply was granted to Jade, however, as Millerna quickly grabbed her wits and bolted into the room, followed by Jade. The king and seeress were holding on to each other, writhing and screaming their hearts out, pain screwing their features into tight, horrified expressions. Suddenly Hitomi lurched back, Millerna swearing that her spinal cord would snap should the angle be any more drastic, her left shoulder twisted, as if someone was controlling her. Van was pushed off Hitomi's body, off his chair, against the back wall, with a blood curdling yell by some force. Unsheathing her sword, Jade held out the flat side of her sword and gently sliced it through the air surrounding Hitomi, using the blade as a guide to check for rippling air. 

"Hitomi, Hitomi!" Millerna yelled as she snapped her fingers sharply over Hitomi's face, "Hitomi!!" she continued, gently shaking the girl by the shoulders. 

"There's no invisible force physically here," Jade concluded, sheathing her sword with a sharp slice, "Even invisible creatures cause the air to ripple around them." Striding across the room and lifting Van up, Jade's eyes flickered as the king lurched back slightly, before slumping down again. 

*** 

"SORA!" Garnaut demanded, whipping the now empty small bottle that had contained Hitomi's blood across the room straight into a guard's eye. As the youth went crumpling to the ground, a piece of blood coated glass wedged into the softness of his eyeball, the Emperor turned his back and waved for him to be tossed off the cliff near the palace. A few guards nodded briskly, and as half of them dealt with disposing the cracked glass and blood the others dragged their once comrade to be also disposed. 

"Yes, Emperor?" the woman replied, her ethereal eyelashes barely fluttering as Garnaut whirled around to meet her head on. 

"Why can't I duplicate the Hybrids?" he yelled, the veins on his head accentuating the black design printed on his face. His hands were shaking from fury, and the stem of his wine glass snapped cleanly as clenched his jaw. 

"You did not meet the requirements," she replied simply, blinking innocently, much to the man's aggravation. 

"I met them all," Garnaut replied sharply, and laughing, Sora span, her form fraying away into a peridot colored cloud, then clearing into nothing. Panning his gaze sharply around the room, Garnaut cursed loudly as she was no where to be found. Seating himself on his throne, he ordered for another glass of wine with a careless wave of his hand. 

"The mystic died before the blood touched your lips," came an impish laugh in his ear, "However she's alive again," Sora added, her voice muffled with a bubbly laugh of insane delight threaded with malice. The sound of bells were faintly audible as the green cloud could be seen disappearing again, leaving the scent of damp earth and lily of the valley. 

"Curse that woman!" Garnaut bellowed as he strode over to the suits of armor lining the walls of the room, sending them crashing down as if they were a pyramid of wine glasses. 

"Emperor Garnaut," came the clipped voice of one of his generals as he strode in, "We've lost our element of surprise--" 

"I'M QUITE AWARE," Garnaut shrieked, sending a wine glass flying, the general ducking wisely. "I AM QUITE. AWARE. THAT MY ELEMENT OF SURPRISE IS GONE!!!" he screamed, hurling a breast plate at the man. 

"What do you wish for our next step of action to be?" the general asked calmly, side stepping the armor efficiently. As the Emperor's shoulders shook madly, panting for air, his face flushed from anger, he sat down resolutely after calming himself. As he drummed his fingers to a mad beat on the arm of his throne, he allowed his thoughts to sink and lull through his head, his brow creasing with each passing second. 

The surprise was gone. 

An advantage was gone. 

…It was all that wench's fault. 

Letting out a cry of frustration, he leaned over one of the arms on his throne, and grabbing one of the two guards standing by him, rammed his thumb into the left eye of his victim. A malicious smile graced Garnaut's features as the warm liquid trickled over his thumb, the poor guard shuddering wildly. As the guard's scream could be heard through out the fortress, Garnaut unsheathed the sword on the guard's waist and sliced the boy's gut open like a cat fish. The veins on Garnaut's face calmed down, his features relaxing, his eyes glazing over as if he had some sort of sick high. 

"Better. Now find the mystic whore. And bring her here." 

*** 

He saw her. Floating, her hair arranged around her as her green eyes hung open, lax. Her lips were parted, her head lolling around her neck as she sunk lower and lower, the water around her turning a midnight black. 

"Hitomi," he tried to call, but all that came out of his mouth was round bubbles. Kicking frantically over to her, hand extended as she sunk lower, her hand seemed to float up, as if to reach his. 

But the force at hand would not relent. 

And then slowly... Her arm dropped, and her head bowed down. 

_This is the way it has to be. _

*** 

"What's wrong?" Aurelia asked worriedly, as her blue eyes widened in horror at the sight before. Hitomi was writhing back and forth on the bed, her mouth opening as her features tensed as if she were screaming, but no sound emitted from her mouth. Van had both hands clasped around one of Hitomi's, his own maroon eyes off cast, and suddenly he rocked out of his chair and fell to the floor, the sound similar to the crash of a great tree in a forest. 

"Van!" Aurelia exclaimed, and kneeling down she brought him up in her arms. His eyes flew open, his eyes rolling back in his head as a hiccupped sob escaped Aurelia's thick throat. "Please wake up," she whispered, "Don't leave me." Resting the angle of her face in the crook of his neck, her tears mixed with the thin layer of perspiration on his skin, his hand cold and clammy. 

*** 

As the cracked vial lay in the garbage can, the last droplet of Hitomi's taken blood slid slowly along the smooth glass, then dripped off the end into the black space. 

*** 

A sound that was a cross between a groan and a grunt escaped Hitomi's throat as her writhing settled down. Green eyes met the dim lighting of the room, and she took in a deep breath as the twisting in her head stopped. Dropping her head to the side, she saw Millerna nearly faint in relief, Jade expressionless, and Van slowly waking up in Aurelia's arms. 

"It's going to be okay now," Aurelia smiled, not only at Van, but at everyone. "It'll be alright now." 

Finding sanctuary in his fiancée's arms, Van breathed in and out, the indescribable pain leaving him, flowing out of him by his finger tips. Exhaustion and fatigue now bombed at him, and slowly getting on one knee, Aurelia placed one arm around her neck and helped him up. His legs slunk to the floor, and clenching her jaw from the effort, Jade flickered a glance at the two, then put Van's other arm around her neck and helped the princess escort the king to his room. 

"It's like nothing happened at all," Millerna muttered, feeling Hitomi's forehead and checking her pupils. 

"Sure doesn't feel that way," Hitomi smiled wryly, Millerna patting Hitomi's forehead with a damp cloth. 

"Do you need someone to stay with you?" Millerna asked, and Hitomi shook her head vigorously. 

"Just some peace and quiet and I'll be fine," she smiled optimistically, and Millerna smiled hesitantly back. 

"I'll check on you every so often," Millerna nodded, looking at the door then Hitomi. 

"Good night Millerna," Hitomi urged. 

"Goodnight." 

As the princess left, the door shutting with a soft click, Hitomi exhaled sharply. She couldn't deny the fact that her heart was killing her right now, that Aurelia and Jade pulling Van away from her was almost the final sign that it was meant to be that way. 

_Just need some sympathy   
And then time   
Is taking it's toll   
I'm afraid I'll sink deeper and deeper   
I'm sick of these tendencies and then   
  
_It was time to grow up; and hugging herself she shut her eyes allowing sleep to relieve her, the last image in her mind a younger version of Van smiling at her. 

_I know   
I just can't make it good   
But if I could show you the world   
And the way I think that it should turn._   
  



	8. Chapter 8

"If you want to kill yourselves I'll do it for you and save you the foolishness of wishing to commit suicide." 

Silence ensued the harsh statement, the only noise being the faint groaning of the ship. A map of Gaea was unrolled onto the table, two candles holding down the ends to keep the paper from rolling up. The blade of Jade's sword shone against the candle light as Allen looked down at the blade, the weapon pointed directly at him. Jade then changed the direction of the sword and pointed it at Van, her face deadly calm. Van stared down the cold length, then looked into Jade's eyes. He remembered that day when he had drawn his sword at Allen, how the knight had told him not to, how that knights didn't draw for play and had to meet steel with steel. However, Van realized why Allen wasn't saying anything to Jade about drawing. 

Jade wasn't playing. She'd kill them, perhaps not right now but the look in her eyes ensured that she wouldn't be afraid to follow through with her threat. A sobering thought settled on Van's shoulders after flickering his gaze away from hers. 

She had nothing to lose. 

Jade then sheathed her sword and planted her hands flat on the table. Her mahogany eyes studied the map as Allen sat down. 

"Wouldn't negotiating be the best step?" Allen ventured again, "If he declines then we have every reason to declare war." 

Brown eyes flashed as the two men could see the cheek bones of Jade's face sharpen. She inhaled as if to say something, but stopped. 

"As a Knight and a King, your duty is to protect your countries. As a Knight and a King, it is also your decision on your chosen action. I warn you severely that Garnaut is never to be underestimated, and that negotiating is a very dangerous risk." The woman leaned back, done, and looked from blue orbs to maroon. 

Allen felt his head pound slightly as he stared down at the table, and clenching his jaw he frowned. 

"May I have a private word with Van?" he finally said, and Jade nodded. 

"Yes, of course," Jade bowed respectfully, and getting up she slid the door shut behind her. Van chewed on his bottom lip, staring down at the table, unsure of what to say. There was an awkward silence, just the faint sound of the ship running. 

"Van," Allen began, and the young king lifted his head, "Merle and I saw you out there, when you had a choice…" 

Van felt his body go ill as his head suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. 

"...between Hitomi and Darien or Aurelia," Allen said slowly, laying his hands flat on the table. Knuckles turned white as Van curled them unconsciously into stressed fists, his cheeks flushing as he refused to look the knight in the eye. Damn it all, why did Allen have to pause so dramatically? Van could feel his throat tighten with dryness, and felt his blood pressure intensifying as Allen gathered his next sentence. "Don't feel guilty," Allen said, and Van met the knight's blue eyes in genuine surprise. "It was a choice between honor and love. In battle, decisions are never easy, Van," Allen continued seriously, "But you've earned the wisdom to decide, and in no way was one option better then the other." 

Van swallowed, his brow furrowed. He then took a deep breath. Allen looked at the king, waiting patiently for a response. 

_ "Merle, get to the ship now!" Allen roared as he saw the cat girl weaving through the rubble.  
"No!" Merle shouted just as forcefully, "I have a horrible feeling about Darien, and I'll be damned Allen Schezar if I let it pass."  
"I'll check on him," Allen began impatiently, soot smeared on his face, sweat dripping down his temple.   
"Let me come! I'm not a child," Merle snapped, moving past Allen when suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her back.   
"Oh gods..." he trailed off, and Merle was about to shoulder herself away when she stopped.   
"Oh my god," she echoed, horrified as she felt cold suddenly. Several soldiers were in a ring around Hitomi and Darien, and Merle felt her knees go weak. "Help them, please Allen," she cried hysterically, Allen slightly taken a back as she nearly fell the ground. He held her up by her waist, and as she regained her footing he panned the horizon.   
"There's Van," Allen muttered to himself, and about to sprint towards Hitomi and Darien, expecting Van to head in the same direction, he stopped when the king went in the opposite way.   
"He's heading towards Aurelia!" shrieked Merle, and about to run after Van, Allen exhaled sharply while grabbing at Merle. As she clawed to get away, Allen looked to where Van was running, and saw Aurelia standing alone.   
"It's his decision Merle! Don't follow him," Allen ordered fiercely, and Merle went limp, sobbing into Allen's shoulder. "Go back to the ship so I can stop worrying about you and help Darien and Hitomi," Allen said, trying to calm Merle down.   
"I'm not leaving," Merle said suddenly, her tone deadly flat.   
"__Merle, you're going to get yourself killed!" Allen bellowed, and Merle simply made a move to go towards Darien. "That's it," Allen sighed sharply, and hoisting Merle over his shoulder he used his free hand to unsheathe his sword, heading towards the ship quickly. _

"I should have chosen Hitomi and Darien," Van said quietly. Allen ruffled his blonde hair exasperatedly, and leaned forward.

"If you had chosen Hitomi and Darien, Aurelia could be dead right now as well," Allen explained reasonably, "She was alone, with no combat skills whatsoever, no weapon. While you were helping Hitomi and Darien, she could have been killed in an instant."

"But she was in no immediate danger," Van shouted, pushing his chair out violently as he stood up, and Allen looked up at the enraged king calmly. 

"Darien was an amazing swordsman, and Hitomi is doing very well for someone with such little training. They had a chance of buying time."

Van turned to the wall, his expression broken. 

"I had to make a decision as well Van," Allen confessed, "I took Merle back to the ship. I could have let her stay on the grounds, and possibly saved Darien's life. But I took her back to the ship. She was in no immediate danger either." 

"I'm going to go on deck to think," Van finally replied, "I leave our actions up to you." 

***

Hitomi stretched luxuriously, basking in the warmth that had gathered in her cocoon of blankets. Opening one emerald green eyes with a yawn, she lifted her head before plopping it back down onto her pillow. She felt happier then she had since she arrived on Gaea, and opening both her eyes she stared at the ceiling for a bit before propping herself up on her elbows. 

"Mmph..." she groaned, stretching out her muscles. Lolling her head from side to side, she took a deep breath before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Noticing her track bag on the floor, Hitomi unzipped it and sighed in relief as she tugged out a pair of pants and and a racer back tank top. Changing out of her gown, the neckline stained with blood, Hitomi felt a million times lighter when the familiar material slid down her skin. 

And then she felt sick. Home, it all came rushing back. Her lighthearted expression sobered, and leaving her room Hitomi made her way up to the deck. She needed to think.

***

It was exceedingly cold, up at this altitude, but Van didn't care as the air smarted his face. His eyes were serious, his jaw set as his arms were crossed, leaning against the railing. Washes of ethereal white, light grays, and blues painted across the sky as cirrus clouds scattered around. His ears pricked as he heard footsteps breaking the calming silence, however he didn't move his gaze. 

"Oh, sorry," came a familiar voice, and Van turned and his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Hitomi," Van breathed, and Hitomi smiled briefly. In a way, she was sorry to see Van back to the way she once knew him, but it was in a selfish way, a kind relief. 

"I just came up here to catch some fresh air," Hitomi half lied, and Van nodded.

"I came here to think," he shrugged, skating his eyes to the floor, then out to the sky. 

"Oh? About what?" Hitomi questioned, hesitantly walking closer and taking a place beside him. Van bit down on his teeth, his grip tightening on the rail as he wagered on whether to tell her or not. A moment much longer then the expected time slot for an average reply passed, but Hitomi said nothing, just waited patiently. 

"About my actions on the battle field," he finally said quietly. Hitomi looked up at him in shock. Was he feeling guilty?

_Memory defeats us all...  
I touch the stagnant water and muddy walls,  
Of the trench where you've been sleeping..._

"Don't feel bad," Hitomi said gently, "You shouldn't." She said it so surely, yet so kindly, and Van looked into her green eyes curiously. 

_And there's nothing there worth keeping,  
There's nothing there worth keeping,  
Or believe it..._

"Shouldn't I?" Van asked rhetorically, and he stopped there. She knew what he was thinking. There was a groan from the ship, then a soothing silence. "How did you end up on Gaea again," Van inquired after a while, and Hitomi's easy composure stiffened.

"My parents died, and I wished to be back here," Hitomi said quietly, stepping backwards. Van felt terrible, and strangely, feeling bad about Darien's death was nothing compared to arising such a heartbroken expression in her eyes. 

_When you're left with only a bullet,  
I'll bring the trigger and a promise to pull it..._

"I'm sorry," Van said sincerely, and Hitomi tried to smile, but failed. Suddenly she burst into tears, and crossing her arms firmly, she looked away, trying to stop the salty drops from streaming down her face. A hiccup escaped her throat, and she tried to turn away before Van ineptly opened his arms to hug her. Hitomi stepped into his embrace, and gently he closed his arms around her as she sobbed her heartache out. As her warm, salty tears dampened his neck, he tightened his arms around her as she shook. Green eyes were clamped shut as maroon ones were filled with worry, and felt horrible for not being there for her sooner. 

_So with this kiss I promise you,  
I'll never forget what you did for me  
You did for me..._

Rubbing her back comfortingly, Van smelt her golden brown hair, a mixture of soot and coconut entering his nostrils. He had never seen Hitomi cry so hard, and kissing her softly on the head he held her tight. Blushes streaked like lightening across their faces, and Van froze slightly.

"I miss them so much," Hitomi sobbed, and Van nodded, less sure of himself now. 

"I know," he mumbled, "I know." 

_I'll give you enough time to regain your composure,  
To reconstruct a heart that's torn apart from overexposure,  
I know forever isn't long enough to forget the faces and places..._

She stopped crying after a moment, but they stayed in their position. Once they parted it was back to reality. 

...Which is why Van wanted to curse Allen, that is until the knight spoke.

"Van," came Allen's voice, the sound of his footsteps approaching. Abruptly Hitomi parted out of Van's arms, and stood calmly beside the young king. As the knight's head appeared from the stairs, he climbed them until he faced the two formally. He took a deep breath, his face grave. "We're going to attack the Dantele Empire." The words didn't fully hit the two for a few seconds. It was then Hitomi felt her body grow weak in the joints, and without thinking Van grabbed for Hitomi's hand. They tightened their grips, and readied themselves for the first battle.


	9. Chapter 9

An eerie calm had befallen the ship as even the faint groaning of the engine had quieted. The air was cool, the atmosphere tense. Van was sitting quietly, dark sheets of rain visible from the window behind him. He was staring at a spot on the floor, his profile somber. Aurelia leaned against a door frame not too far away, her blue eyes frightened, her expression empty. The princess' normally magnetic demeanor was now drained, her skin pale, her lips dry.

"Tomorrow might be the last time we see each other," she said quietly, and Van looked up, his eyes questioning. He seemed to choose his words carefully before replying.

"...Don't be stupid, I'll be coming back," he began with a half hearted expression, and she met his eyes almost sharply.

"I'm not the naive girl you first met, Van," she spoke slowly, her expression softening into a perturbed one. Van stared hard into her eyes, slightly surprised by the understanding in Aurelia's gaze. It was lost, but she was aware. It would have been much easier for him if she didn't realize the seriousness of the situation and the events to take place soon. It would have been easier for him knowing she wasn't in pain.

"I just want to make this easier for you," he admitted after a moment, and Aurelia exhaled sharply.

"Then don't let me down Van, don't make it easier for me," she pleaded, "Don't make me think you're coming back, don't give me hopes to shatter. Just prepare me." Van stood up. He couldn't meet her defiant blue eyes quite yet, so he stared down at nowhere in particular, body tense. How could he lie when she asked him for his honest word?

"This is a surprise attack," Van sighed finally, "So I have a bit of a chance." Silence ensued, and Aurelia seemed to accept it. A troubled expression clouded Van's irises, and his fingers twitched slightly.

"Honestly though?" he stopped, raising his eyes to meet hers. The expression on his face scared Aurelia. The corners of his eyes crinkled in a look of utmost distress, his onyx pupils darting around wildly. His lips were parted gently, yet his jaw moved as if it didn't know what to do with itself. "I know nothing at all about this Empire. I have no bloody idea what I'm fighting," he confessed, his hands curling into fists. He looked almost afraid, yet the determination in his eyes rung strong. "But I'm going to fight to the death. Just like I did before," he pledged evenly, "I have to fight for my people. But there's going to be more battles and I can't...." he trailed off, looked at the floor, then at Aurelia. "I can't guarantee anything. Any promise I make you during this war," Van murmured quietly, "Is not a true one, because it can be broken."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice catching slightly. For a moment, Van felt that maybe she wanted the answer that she wished to hear. Her eyes were shiny, but she just blinked quickly. "Thank you," she repeated silently as he crossed over to her and held her hands. They didn't embrace, or kiss, they just stood their clasping each other's hands. But it was enough, and it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"I'm sorry."

Green eyes blinked quietly in the doorway before slipping away unnoticed.

* * *

Tightening the mask around her head, Hitomi took a deep breath of the cold air. She was a figure of darkness, the only color on her the pool of golden brown hair tied up. Wind rushed past her cheeks, and she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her ribcage.

Thump thump. Thump thump.

Patting her thigh, and feeling the familiar length of the dagger strapped to her leg, she grabbed at the handle of her sword to reassure herself. She could suddenly feel all of herself, the blood coursing through her veins, her lungs expanding and contracting. Goose bumps erupted on her skin from the biting air, and smarted her eyes. The deck was empty, it was just her and the looming clouds. And yet she wasn't as scared or nervous as she should have been. Shutting her green eyes forcefully, she heard the soft whistling of the air pushing through before stretching her arms and going into a running leap off the deck of the ship. An onlooking writer would have described the jump as the epitome of utter self destruction.

Free falling, she folded one arm against her chest and the other on the hilt of her sword firmly. Her weight fell through the air, everything going by so quickly. She clashed through clouds, and wind whipped against her. She could barely breathe, but an empty smile lit her features. This feeling, no control, mixed with the hiding sorrow etching through her, would be the feeling she'd feel when she died.

She began to feel truly ill as tears started stinging, then mixing with the biting air when suddenly arms roped securely around her waist. Strangely, it was like instant comfort. The arms tightened their grasp on her, and she could feel the solid structure of the body behind her.

"This is a very simple task, in it's essence. Doing it however, is a completely different story," Jade began, pointing at the rough sketch of the palace, "Hitomi and Van will attack starting at the north entrance. Allen and I will attack from the south. However, Allen and I can't take the shortest route. We'll be spotted too easily.

You'll have to land in the Ophiuchus Forest. Make sure you land in a place well hidden," Jade stressed, her eyes serious. "After the ship has been landed, and Allen and I have headed out, the ship will set out again to the palace. Above it, Van and Hitomi will dive down for their attack."

Hitomi remained silent, and really, wasn't paying much attention. They took everything in so much stride. Something's wrong, and they'll fight. Her eyes flickered over Allen, Van, and Jade. Even Merle and Millerna didn't seem to anguished about the actual idea of war. Only when there was fighting did they seem to worry. "So Hitomi will leap off deck first, then Van will fly down after her," Jade nodded, and Allen frowned. "Why don't they jump down together," he suggested, and Jade lifted her eyes. "It's a lot messier that way," she stated calmly, "They won't be able to adjust themselves properly. It would be hard for them to dive in decent synchronization. Five minutes before Hitomi is to jump, Allen and I will head out on land through the village and start through the south of the palace and work through where we'll all meet in the throne room." "Why Van and Hitomi, why not Van and you or something?" Aurelia asked, then blushed as all eyes swerved onto her. "It was the Dragon and the Seeress that saved Gaea once," she smiled blankly, "Maybe they'll save it again." 

Turning her torso towards the broad chest, she rested her damp eyes into Van's shoulder as snow white feathers grazed her finger tips. They plunged fast through the air, Van's wings controlling their speed and providing a shield from the wind. So far the plan was working.

She wondered how high they were, and breathed in deeply. He smelt the same. Like fresh flowers, like right after a thunderstorm, like wet grass and pebbles. _Van._ Maybe they could fall forever. Swallowing, she loosened her hold on the angel for a moment. He was not hers to take, nor to keep.

It was so unfair though. It was so hard being grown up, so good. So unhappy. She wished she could go back in time. Not even as far back as when she was fifteen. Maybe just a little while back, when she had felt her heart melt at the sight of the chandeliers casting a gentle glow onto the Fanelian king.

Suddenly, Van wrapped her up in his strong arms, and she buried her face in the nook of his neck. It all seemed so right. A blissful smile spread on Hitomi's face, and she lifted her head to meet his reddish brown gaze.

"Hitomi," he said softly, his voice catching slight on the last syllable of her name. "Van..." she whispered, loving the feeling of happiness, love, and warmth that was washing through her like healing waters. Stepping away from the embrace, Van bowed his head slightly, and extended his gloved hand. "May I have this dance?" "Yes, it would be an honor," Hitomi curtseyed dazzlingly, laughing lightly. Van snorted slightly at her formal gesture to him, and jokingly prodded her in the ribs with his index finger. "It's bad enough everyone else does it," he chided, sneaking her a devilish grin. Wrapping one arm securely around Hitomi's waist, and clasping her right hand with his left, Van lead Hitomi across the dance floor, her skirt sweeping and swishing around her. Hitomi felt a euphoric feeling envelop her, and Van's thumb was gently stroking the small of her back. 

Clouds broke as they passed through, and Hitomi tensed as Van ran a finger along the exposed skin on her arm. It was a subtle movement, yet done so carefully and gently. Despite the cold air, his touch was warm and the gesture was so sudden, so tender. It was the signal to get ready to land. Marking mentally where the hilt of her sword was, Hitomi felt seconds of adrenaline whip through her as their feet thudded against the floor. Retracting his wings, leaving a flurry of down, Van turned sharply and withdrew his sword as Hitomi did the same. A short, grunting cry emitted the soldier's lips as her blade slid across the taut skin of his throat, and she turned quickly in time to block a blow from another soldier. Slicing her sword through the air he blocked her strike, steel screeching against steel. Piercing eyes bore into her own, and she felt the shift in weight as the soldier was about to make the next blow.

"Here," Jade said, offering a black piece of material to Hitomi. The green eyed brunette looked up vaguely, her gaze tired. The ship barely had enough armor and weaponry for their first attack, and in Hitomi's mind they were still not prepared enough. For the next fight though, Hitomi knew they'd have to land somewhere and restock. If there was even a next battle.

They could be wiped out in an instant.

"Why?" Hitomi asked, unfolding the cotton to reveal a strip of black with two eye slits cut roughly into it.

"I don't want them to remember your face," Jade replied, and Hitomi stared silently down at the mask. The air was grim, and slowly Hitomi picked up the cloth and tied it around her face. With a tug of the knot, Jade look satisfied at the girl. Looking down at herself, Hitomi wiggled her fingers inside of the leather gloves before picking up a hatchet off the wall.

'I'm not experienced enough,' Hitomi thought frantically, 'I don't k-know what I'm doing!' Jaded green eyes suddenly sprung to life with fear as her iron grip weakened, and the soldier took no time in wasting this opportunity. Shaving his sword off the edge of hers he raised it as the sound of his blade whistling against the air towards her rung clear in Hitomi's ears. She winced as the blade scratched the slope of her cheek to her nose before a clash of metal thundered in her ears.

Taking a step back, her lips parted as the familiar deep cry of Van sounded in the air as he drove his sword into the soldier's chest and up diagonally before sliding his blade out the man's heart.

The body fell to the floor with a soft lumping noise, and Van looked up at Hitomi, his gaze intense. Hitomi stared into his eyes and saw doubt in them, and her knuckles turned white as they tightened on the handle of her blade. Doubt of her ability. Setting her jaw, she looked at him levelly. She'd damn survive this battle whether he believed in her or not.

"More are coming," she said quickly, and she turned so they were back to back. She'd show him. 'Focus,' she told herself, and as the clattering sound of footsteps was audible the first soldier to round the corner was struck down by her hatchet to his skull. Charging forward she slid her blade across the torso of a soldier before grabbing the hatchet back and sliding it frantically back against the leg of her boot. Thrust, parry, dodge, a head rolled by her feet as she drove sword across a soldier's nose bridge, the iron smell of blood intoxicating his senses before her steel sliced him dead. She turned to see how Van was doing, and noticed he was watching her intently. His opponent struck him with the flat of his sword and Van crumpled to the ground, blocking the intended final blow and rolling away. The king shot a look at Hitomi, almost along the lines of 'what the hell?' before focusing on his own fight.

Swinging her sword deftly to let it twirl around her wrist, she snatched the handle before turning and colliding her elbow with a soldier and ramming the hilt into his jaw. Lunging the blade forward into an oncoming assaulter, she wielded the sword around and finished off the soldier she had elbowed. A smile that didn't match her emotion at all curled on her lips as she swung her sword quickly and wildly at a frightened looking soldier. Lifting her sword she stabbed the tip against the floor before using that to drive herself forward, her body lowering as her legs shot out, tripping the young fighter. Flipping onto him as he tried to escape, she slit his throat before getting off deftly and blocking a jab. The soldier produced another dagger and missed Hitomi's chest as she moved out of the way, but it gashed her arm severely. Squinting her eyes dangerously, Hitomi punched the soldier in the eye before grabbing her hatchet and sliding it across the top of his skull. Bastard. Touching her arm, her gloves were stained with blood as she sniffed the tangy bitter scent. A sword hilt butted sharply against her back, where a bruise would definitely form, and she turned around furiously before the heat died out of her face.

Hybrid. The familiar uniform hit her with a wave of numb, yet her mind stormed with rage and vengeance. As she swung her blade rapidly, it was hit out of her hands as the Hybrid worked smoothly. Ducking to the ground clumsily and nearly falling over, Hitomi grabbed at the Hybrid's calves and brought him down. The flat of his sword struck her back, and she felt her throat gag slightly as an arm grabbed her own. Instead of a purple stripe along the glove, a turquoise one glared up at her. What was turquoise again? Obviously it was a higher rank then purple as the soldier struck her on the head once.

"Nervous?" Jade asked as the green eyed girl secured the weapon to her boot.

"No," Hitomi replied after a long pause, "If I had someone that needed me, maybe I would be." Jade gazed evenly at Hitomi, crossing her arms. "I'm more worried about the future of this, then the well being of myself."

"Take the cyanide capsules," Jade called over her shoulder as she tugged on her gloves, "Only use them if necessary, they're expensive," Jade added with a wry expression. The brunette was gone, and Hitomi picked up the small blue beads on the table. They were meant to be taken if dying a slow death, though sometimes warriors cracked under the trauma of the death of a comrade that they took them to leave the fighting.

Picking up a small string of them she tied them loosely around her left wrist before exiting the direction Jade left.

Pain rung through her head as she was struck again, and she gasped for air as her head was turned sharply to the side. Lowering her eyes she saw the blue beads on her wrist, the bracelet out of her view as she was struck again. The faint taste of copper tainted her mouth, and she coughed hoarsely.

"You're going to lose a lot of blood," the Hybrid smirked, and the brunette's mouth filled with blood, saliva and vomit as she was struck again on the back.

_Blood loss...  
...Mamoru punctured lung...  
Your parents couldn't...  
...Be saved._

"No!" she cried, "Don't touch me!" Tears parted through drying blood on her face, and grabbing the dagger from her thigh she stabbed the Hybrid in the shoulder. "This is for mom! And for dad!" she continued, stabbing recklessly, "And this," she grunted, slashing the soldier, "Is for Mamoru! And this," she yelled, "is for Darien!" The Hybrid was lifeless on the floor as she kept stabbing his still body, hiccups escaping her mouth.

"Bleed!" she sobbed, "He can't feel the pain unless he bleeds," she whispered, "Because blood comes from the heart. Where the pain resides." She shut her eyes and cried into her knees, and Van was regaining his breath as he watched Hitomi all alone. He watched her form shake, heard her sobs. His blood settled down, and it suddenly seemed so calm. The cold blew past his heated skin, and he sheathed his sword after wiping it for lack of words, lack of understanding. All he could comprehend was a very lonely scene with a very lonely girl. She had stopped crying, and was looking out towards the city, her eyes puffy while her nose was red.

"Come on," he said quietly, offering his hand.

"I wanted to kill them all," Hitomi spoke flatly, staring blankly into the distance. "What am I doing? What's wrong with me?" Her voice had no charisma, no feeling.

"It happens. The passion of war got you. You'll learn to control it," he assured her. "You did well," he added after a quiet moment, "Though you might want to leave the turquoise banded ones up to me."

"You mean the Hybrids," Hitomi replied frowning slightly, and Van looked away, his cheeks heating discreetly.

"Yeah. Let's go. We have more soldiers to get through, hopefully they won't be Hybrids."

* * *

Horse hooves thundered against the dry grass as Allen leaned forward, flicking the reins sharply. He and Jade had five minutes to make it from where the ship landed to the Dantele palace. Then Hitomi and Van would drop from the sky together and they would all attack different sectors at the same time.

_ "What happens if one person is trapped?" Hitomi asked, and Jade looked up as Van and Allen left the decision up to the warrior._

"They'll be left behind. The others will pick up the other person's work. We can't afford to go back in the first fight." A grim silence followed, however everyone nodded. There was nothing they could do to object. 

Looking to the left, he saw Jade riding beside him, and she directed towards the approaching houses and buildings. Flicking her fingers sideways, she indicated a sharp turn, and Allen nodded. Dirt shifted under the pound of metal hooves when the two riders veered sharply in between two close buildings. The sun set as if on cue as the two cut out of the alley, the palace in view. Navy black was crawling across the burnt orange sky, and the grimness of the situation finally gripped the Caeli knight as his blue eyes surveyed their surroundings intensely.

Gaea was going to be at war.

* * *

So much bloodshed. Young Dantele soldiers lay dead before her, their eyes frozen open in frightened expressions as the smell of crimson stained the air. Limp corpses, helmets, and bloody swords surrounded her. The scratch on her face from before stung in a distant dream, and her shoulders throbbed with an underlying pain. Looking up at Van, he removed his helmet and ruffled his raven hair. She studied his back, the way his posture was straight and proud. It used to be frantic, aggressive... So, so alone.

__

Turning around, he surveyed the defeated calmly before lifting his gaze up to Hitomi. Hard, intense maroon eyes blinked at her before widening slightly as her sword clattered to the ground. It fell so slowly, and it held so much significance to the stature of the girl from the Mystic Moon. Her fingers gingerly lifted the helmet off her head, and kneeling she set the equipment down beside her before trembling.

"Hitomi," Van said, immediately going to her side and shaking her arm slightly, "What's wrong?" Breaking into stifled sobs, she buried her face into his shoulder.

__

"They look... Their bodies look like my family's when they were killed," Hitomi cried, and Van wrapped his arms around her securely.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, lowering his head in respect, his face now buried into her hair. He knew they couldn't stay there for too long, they needed to keep going. But he couldn't bear to keep dragging her down a road that no one should take. Warm tears trailed through the dirt on her face, against her cold skin.

"I'm so stupid," she hiccupped, her eyes puffy and red. "I can't keep crying."

"Then cry this last time," Van said quietly, and as she nodded he could feel her slender frame quaking in his arms. He had seen her tears many time before, when they were fifteen. She had looked so sad back then when she cried, and she looked just as heartbreaking now. It felt good to put his arms around her. It made him feel like maybe she'd be a bit safer, and that maybe by holding her close she'd feel a bit happier. And Hitomi felt all this.

He was solid. There was a feeling that was bound to betray her later that he could never be taken away from her. Ever.

"We shouldn't stall too long," Hitomi coughed slightly, "We have to move."

"No we don't," Van mumbled, "We don't have to move until you're up for it."

"I am up for it," Hitomi replied quickly, and her lips quirked at the dark look in Van's eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Do it to anyone else, but not me," he articulated evenly, his head pulling in close so she could hear him better. The sentence could have been interpreted as possibly threatening, and yet... It seemed intimate. Hitomi could suddenly hear her heart beating. His whole presence almost smoldered.

_ Don't do this to me._ It was a silent plea, but Hitomi hoped with all her will that it reached the gods. He was tormenting her, filling her with devastating thoughts and feelings she had convinced she was rid of. It was cruel to instill that haunting look in those maroon eyes, the look that promised she was his first and only priority.

"Van..." she began, glancing away and clearing the taste in her mouth. He interrupted awkwardly.

"There are things that... If I had known differently... Wouldn't have," Van began difficultly before stopping. "Sorry. You shouldn't be fighting here. We... We shouldn't even be attacking," Van admitted, releasing one of his arms around her and raking his hair. "But we are, and..." He seemed incredibly uncomfortable.

"It's fine," she smiled softly, habitually knocking a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"You can't say it's always fine," he replied, after making a noise of protest. "Sometimes you have to speak up. Hitomi... I know I've screwed up but you have to confront me... I never know how to apologize to you." Hitomi peered up into burnt autumn eyes, and saw how disgusted he was at himself for appearing vulnerable.

"We really have to get moving," she whispered gently. A muscle clenched in Van's jaw, and nodding he stood up emotionlessly.

"You're right," he said coolly, and picking up his helmet he stared down at the armor in his hands. She was tempted to ask if she had done anything wrong, and yet a part of her was afraid of the answer. He looked so isolated and so, so angry. Every single nerve in her body wanted to step away from the hostility that seemed to wash off of him in sharp sheets. And yet... She gently reached for his hand.

"Come on." For a moment, they locked eyes. Their proximity was dangerously close, and slowly, he clasped her free hand. A silent question lingered in his eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she could smell blood, sweat, and open fields on him. Her gaze was a scintillating pool of jaded summer, hurt yet carrying on. The soft slopes and angles of her face were covered in dirt and blood, strands of bronzed hair falling in lazy pieces. So beautiful. And yet so far away. Van desperately wanted to change that, if only for a brief, ruining second. Hitomi seemed to notice the increase of intensity in his gaze and froze like a deer in headlights. The choice of running or hiding clashed mercilessly in her head, and before she could decide he began to tilt his head. It was that simple motion that acted as a catalyst, because slowly, she was sucked into a heavy drowse. Tawny colored eyelashes fanned half way shut and pale rose lips parted while pulses quickened. Everything around them seemed so cold and empty but the body heat radiating off them was more than tangible. Seasons could have rolled by, years could have passed. Yet they wouldn't have noticed; the feelings were too potent, too concentrated, too fragile. Millimeters apart, the knot in Van's chest stiffened as Hitomi could feel herself on the brink of plunging deep into an alluring world of no return and no compromise. Closer... Closer...

His lips barely brushed hers before she pulled away and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her eyes wide and her expression working into a chaotic puzzle of uncertainty. Van looked up exhaustedly and rested his chin on her head. Patting her back disappointedly, he exhaled softly.

* * *

**AN: Long time no update ;; All the stories will eventually be updated... Exam time. Stressful stuff's going on too... Sorry I'm not really up to par lately. Please review, they make me happy and a nice one usually brightens me day. this story still has a long way to go.**


End file.
